Old Flames
by 100SC
Summary: Bella Swan is devastated after the events of New Moon. She graduates from Oxford as a paediatric doctor. She's one of the top paediatric doctors in Europe. She is trying to move on with life but what happens when a certain family from the past show up?xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Life Goes On Without You

BPOV

_Beep Beep Beep._ The alarm sounded. The worst sound in the world if you have a severe headache and are suffering from severe sleep deprivation. This was a result of working night-shifts and organizing engagement parties.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. "Ugh!!!" I rolled over to find David already awake and saw him walking around.

"Hello beautiful, How's the head?" He bent over me and, gently, kissed my forehead.

"How about I tell you after I_ actually_ wake up." I stretched my arms above my head. "Hey shouldn't you have gone home?" I sat up against the headboard to see him more clearly.

"I had to make sure you were okay _and_ I madeyou breakfast." He smirked.

A rush of the previous nights events hit my mind. I had had a dream about _him_ again. It was happening a lot lately. As the years went past, I had gradually accepted that Edward wouldn't come back, ever.

But in the last few days, I couldn't keep him out of my mind. He was in my dreams, my thoughts. I had flashbacks of my life in Forks. It was as if my memory had sharpened and the images became more defined. I could picture his face perfectly of late and it began to worry me. Of course it still hurt, and I was by no means over him but I tried my absolute best to move on, for everyone's sake.

After Edward left, I was devastated. I was diagnosed catatonic and remained that way for about a year. I found my best friend Jacob Black, he took care of me.

I also discovered that he was a werewolf. But that's another story. He found his soul mate in someone he deserved, Carole. She was a pleasant person, and could handle Jake when she needed to. She was his kindred spirit. I couldn't have been happier for him.

I graduated as a doctor in pediatric medicine from Oxford, London (I work as a specialist doctor for children). You might ask why Oxford, but I needed a change. I was offered a part-scholarship in London and gladly accepted. After Edward and the rest of the Cullens left, I was a mess.

I then met Jake, who really got me back to life. While I was catatonic, it scared the hell out of Charlie, despite my best efforts to act normal. I was heartbroken and Jake fixed me.

But then I really focused on my studies as an escape to the mess that was my social life. I began to get better grades, _even_ in Calculus. I had never been to Europe and it was an adventure badly needed.

I later moved to the Royal London Hospital after doing some volunteer aid work in Sri Lanka after the tsunami. I loved my job. To tell the truth, it was Carlisle who first got me interested in this field. His dedication to his work intrigued me and I _too _discovered my passion for helping those who need it.

I wanted to be worth something in the world. Originally, I wanted to be a writer, but I finally faced facts when I realised that I couldn't read any of my favourite books. They all reminded me of _him_ and they didn't hold the same interest for me as they once had.

Romantic movies were something that took time, to be able to watch without bursting into tears. I began to make an effort to move on, and then I met David, a cardiac surgeon from Co. Limerick in Ireland.

We met in Oxford, and became friends at first, but then we became a couple. To be completely honest with myself, I really didn't love him as much as he did me. I was still completely in love with Edward. But I had to move on. I could tell that Charlie was happy that I had. I _did_ love David, but not nearly as much as I loved Edward.

I was sure that I would all most certainly never stop loving him. The searing hole that had appeared in my chest had tamed over the years, but even now something would remind me of them, the Cullens, and it would hurt like a knife to the heart.

I was used to the pain, it was part of life for me now. I had forbidden myself to utter his name. He led me on, thinking that he would stay and love me forever, that was something I would never forget.

David was a nice guy and he treated me extremely well, he was always so thoughtful, leaving flowers and gifts, even though he _knew_ I hated people buying me gifts. He spoiled me anyway. I was happy and getting on with my life.

I turned to check the time in the alarm clock it was 7:30am. My head ached and my eyes burned with the sunlight spilling in through the window.

"Remind me to _never_ ever stay out with Gemma again; the party was fun though." I mused. "I can't believe she's _engaged_. It's unreal!!!" I steadied myself and made my way to the closet.

I managed to trip over my high-heels which were lying on the floor and smacked my face into the closet door. David immediately came back into the room and assessed the possible damages to my jaw.

"Does that hurt?" He spoke as he examined my jaw.

"You know you _should_ watch where you're going. Especially when you are half awake, it's bad enough that you are prone to falling but after a long night you should take it could be seriously hurt." He tilted my head. I scowled at him.

"Thanks," I scowled.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm serious! _Please_ try to be a _bit_ more careful. We don't want a repeat of Milan." I leaned onto my tip-toes and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll never live that down," I marched to my closet.

"I'm just tired. I haven't had a proper sleep in days. And I'm glad that I don't have any night shifts for a whole week. I'll be fine after a day or so, _don't worry_." I said, turning to look at him. He was an extremely handsome man. I'd never understood why he'd date someone like me in the first place. Most of the nurses at the hospital were in love with him. He was strong, a rugby player. He had jet black hair and pale skin…hot.

As I sat down at the breakfast bar and looked of my apartment window and out over London.

"What's this about Gemma's wedding being unreal?" He snaked his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"It's just that…she's one of my best friends and I feel like I'm losing her. _Aswell_ as getting older, it all just seems strange." I sighed.

He looked at me dubiously, considering this thought.

"Yeah but it's not like you're actually _losing_ her. She _is_ marrying _my_ best friend Jonathon and you're not getting older. To me, you're more beautiful than the day we met and I love you very, very much so stop worrying and _calm down_. Gemma's like 25 and you're a few years younger. Marriage can't be all that scary, if it's with the right person. Shouldn't this be the other way around. You telling me this etcetera." He smiled at me and my throat tightened, I couldn't breath I suddenly needed an escape.

"Oh shoot! I forgot that I needed to be in early today, I need to speak with Susan about the interns so I'll have to see you at work. I left my jacket in your apartment, so could you drop it in here before you leave? Do you want to meet for lunch with Gemma and me? We're finalizing some wedding stuff" I asked as I picked up my bag.

"Sorry, I can't. I have a transplant from eleven to one thirty and then a triple bypass, so I'll be pretty choked all day. I'd hate to get in the way of the _great_ wedding of the century. But I _will_ see you tonight. You're still coming over to dinner with Deirdre. Right?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there. I'll see you then." I gave him kiss on the cheek and headed to work.

For the entire journey to work I just thought ,over and over, about what had just happened.

"_and anyway marriage can't be that scary, if it's with the right person"_

What did_ that _mean? He couldn't be seriously thinking of proposing. I only knew him for 3 years. I was in panic. I can't marry him! It's too fast and sudden! I had always thought that Edward would be the one to propose to me but_ this _I couldn't handle.

In normal terms, three years wasn't that sudden. But for me, it was. I still wasn't sure if I really move on from Edward. I was only _just _starting to let go of him and trying to really love David.

But the truth was that I _did_ love Edward. I always would, but that was inescapable. _He left you Bella, get a grip. David is a good guy, he loves you and Edward doesn't, you could make him happy and finally move on._ But lately I had a lot on my mind with the dreams and Gemma's wedding to organize.

Gemma was one of my closest friend, best friends but not my best friend. Gemma was a cool and fun type of girl who was exactly what I needed to get my life back on track and I loved her to bits. At the same time, Alice would always be, my one and only, best friend.

With the wedding going on, and me as maid of honour, it made me think of what Alice's millionth wedding would be like and if I would be the one helping her. I missed her so much, aswell as the others of course, but Alice was the one person to whom I could really share my thoughts. I needed her now. To help me through this mess. But like the rest of the family, she had left without saying goodbye. This had bothered me, was she just like Edward? Did she think I was just a distraction?

During the previous week, Jonathon, David's best friend let slip that wedding bells wouldn't be ringing for just them. He had been implying things along the same lines all week but I didn't think anything of it at the time. It all made sense now, and I had no idea of what to do. I needed to talk to someone. I could talk to Gemma, but it wouldn't be the same. Gemma only knew that I still loved Edward but she didn't know the exact details. For example, the fact that he was a mega-good-looking, mind-reading vampire who chose not to sacrifice humans...

After Jacob had put me back together, it was Gemma who really got me moving on and she helped me to get over Edward. She had originally set David and I up.

When I headed into work, I met Gemma at the nurses' station. I explained my story and to no one's surprise she jumped up and down squealing like a kid on Christmas.

"This is great! I can't believe it! Who would have guessed that the pair of us would be hitched by 26. I'm so happy for you!! Oh _MY GOODDDD!!_" She continued on congratulating me squealing and beaming with happiness for the rest of the morning. That didn't help my hangover-headache or her's.

Work continued on dismally throughout the day, well not really, I was just in a bad mood. At lunch, David texted to say that he could make lunch afterall as the operation had been cancelled. The patient had died. That was one of the worst parts of the job, the patients who you couldn't save…

Apparently, he would also like to introduce me to his new resident, a young surgeon from the States.

At least he couldn't propose so soon with a witness. _You're being paranoid Bella he's not going to propose to you in the cafeteria_. I needed to clear my head.

At lunch I was about twenty minutes earlier than David and so was Gemma. Our shift ended before his, (Gemma was one of the cardiac nurses and even though she was older than me. We were roommates throughout college and went on to the same hospital afterward.)

I needed her support, _badly_. I told her that I wanted to go over the wedding details again. She didn't need to be asked twice and she could sense that I was on edge about the proposal.

We talked about the wedding venue and the appointment for the dress fitting. Inevitably we chatted through how scared I was of marrying David. She reassured me that David and I were meant to be together and to relax.

This saddened me, as I had previously thought that Edward and I were meant to be together and look how that ended.

I had just relaxed when David rounded the corner of the cafeteria and my stomach tightened, I couldn't do this to him it's unfair to both of us. Marrying him would be cruel, as I couldn't love him as much as he deserved. And right after him was his new colleague,_ EMMETT CULLEN!!!_. My heart stopped or so it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

This could not be happening. The two men approached the table and Emmett seemed like he had been electrocuted and remained still.

David began to introduce us. I was frozen still, I couldn't handle this. _Does David know who he is? How do I escape?!! _

Here I was in a London hospital cafeteria with the man I love who is soon to propose and my would have been brother.

Without intention my thoughts wandered back to Edward and they lingered back to the day he left me in the forest alone, telling me he didn't love me. The pain seared in my heart.

Why was he here? In a different continent, in a hospital of all places. After all these years, he was the last person I expected to see again. His face brought back old memories, happy ones but they were of a different time, one in which I was young and naïve, not heartbroken and mature.

Yet as I looked at Emmett I couldn't resist noticing how he had not changed at _all._ His amber eyes brought me back to a place that felt like centuries ago, he was still huge and muscular and he hadn't aged one bit. We just stared at each other and it felt like hours later when David cleared his throat that I realized that I hadn't responded.

"Sorry, I'm completely zoned out; it's been a long day." I couldn't bring myself to say anymore and excused myself to the bathroom.

David watched me with a worried expression as I left. But I couldn't concentrate on that now; I had to figure out what to do.

_What the hell!_ It was just as I entered the bathrooms that the reality of the situation hit me. Emmett Cullen whom I hadn't seen in years was here and he had dredged up old memories of Edward the one whom I had thought I had finally gotten over and now with that one look I was back to square one.

I had just moved on and I had the feeling that I wouldn't get over this in a hurry. _Why was he here? I thought he would be with Edward and Edward would certainly not be within a hundred miles of you Bella. Maybe he's not back for you, maybe it was an accident. If Edward was here he'll be gone soon anyway. Why would he stay he doesn't love you remember? Why else would he take all his family and my happiness away if he still loved you. _

Come on Bella, get a grip it's your soon to be fiancé out there, the man who didn't let you down and you need to go out and keep your head held high. Edward probably has a girlfriend anyway so why should you hide and its just Emmett, go out and do this.

Maybe it's just your imagination, maybe he's not even here, it wouldn't be the first time.

I reentered the cafeteria, it wasn't just my imagination, he was really here.

I grabbed Gemma from the next table of nurses that she had wandered over to, I needed her support. I sat down at the table where the two men sat.

"Are you okay honey?" David had a worried expression on his face and I reassured him that I was just tired.

Suddenly Emmett stood up and grabbed me into an iron clad huge. I just froze and Gemma just sat looking shocked, as did David.

"Hey, Emmett." I muttered nervously.

"Bella what the hell happened? You're a doc now! I never would have guessed that you were into that kinda thing. Carlisle is going to flip. He's here too. And London? I thought you always hated the rain. _This _is rain-central. How long 've you been on this side of the world? I guessed that you'd graduated but didn't know where to. This is epic," My heart lurched. I'd missed Emmett he always put a smile on my face. I couldn't help wondering of _he _was here too. I couldn't let myself hope.

"Whoa Emmett, calm down. It's just me. It's so good to see you." My flawless façade still intact. "I see that you haven't changed a bit." And then I realised what I had just said. We both smirked at the private joke.

I continued. "Yeah, I graduated from Oxford a few years ago and the rain isn't so bad. I got used to it after Forks," I smiled as I remembered the place that I now called home, Forks. Then David inclined his head and asked

"I'm sorry but, you _know_ my girlfriend?" Emmett sat down again.

"Hell yeah! We go _way_ back, don't we 'lil sis," Then you could see the recognition cross Emmett's face about he had just told my boyfriend. This meant that I would have to tell David about Edward and I definitely wasn't looking forward to_ that_ conversation. So I changed the subject.

"Don't worry, it's a long story. I'll tell you about it later. Is Alice here too?" I turned to Emmett and hoped against hope that she would be. It had been six and a half years since they left. He suddenly looked afraid to answer, but I gave him the 'please tell me or I'll kill you face', he smirked and gave in.

"Well yeah she's here. She's doing another fashion design thing course here in London. Something about the European fashion and all that stuff but she loves it." My heart leapt. Maybe I could see Alice before they left again. I enquired about the rest of the family, except one and David and Gemma just sat on the sidelines. When he started to ask about the past six years for me and I wanted to avoid this at all costs. I looked at my watch and said that I had to attend to Chloe the seven year old with pneumonia and I stood.

"Well you look great Bells and I'm sure Carlisle will drop in to say hello. He won't believe it, you, here in London of all places"

"I wouldn't have thought you and a hospital would go well together either, Emmett."

"Stranger things have happened," He looked smug. I gave him a hug good bye and then just as I was leaving David asked

"Would you like to come to dinner with us tonight? My sister is cooking and I can't wait to meet your wife, Alice isn't it?" I gave Emmett the death glare and he smirked and said that he couldn't but would take a rain check but David persisted.

"How about drinks afterwards. I can tell that Bella would really like to meet this Alice and it will be fun. Come on I can bring you up to speed on the team" Emmett gave in and explained that Alice wasn't his wife but his sister. David told him where to go and what time.

"Sorry, team?"

"Yeah Emmett has volunteered to help out with the training, apparently he thinks that Gaelic is a better game than soccer as I believe,"

"Yeah soccer players tend to have more in common with ladies than sportsmen, where as in Gaelic they have a bit of strength, a great sport. Except that Jasper doesn't share my views and I rarely get to play. That and American football are real sports."

This was not good. David trained a small team of footballers in London, I went to most games but it was a rather dull and rough sport so I didn't take to it much. But Emmett helping out meant that he and David were becoming good friends and that was a little awkward considering Emmett was almost family and the fact that Edward could read minds.

David would no doubt tell him about the engagement and stuff like that, and this was a little uncomfortable. Then I thought, who cares what Edward thinks, _he _left_ me _and told me to get on with my life and that was what I was doing wasn't it? I finally departed and made my way to the ward when suddenly Gemma grabbed me by the arm and dragged me aside.

"Hey, that guy when he said Cullen is that the Culle-"I cut in

"Yeah as in Edward's brother. Yeah that's him. This is a complete nightmare!! What do I do?" She sighed and looked into my eyes.

"First of all calm down, calm… Now how do you feel about this?"

"Well as you saw Emmet is like family and I really missed him and the family but if _he_ is here I really don't know if I could take it. I mean yes its good to see Emmett but at what cost?"

"Emmett seems like a nice guy and you seem to get on well so don't shut him out. But as to deal with the ex; you and I my friend are going to sit down with some serious tequila and sort it out… You're on the verge of tears Bells come on, he's not worth it. I would actually like to meet him and see what all the fuss is about but if he's anything like Emmett he must be _really_ good-looking. And if you see him remember that you were and still are too good for an arrogant jerk like him. Now you are going to have to get back to work and forget about it for a couple of hours, can you do that?" I nodded. I never let anything in the way of my work, I was too dedicated no matter what and I also needed the distraction.

"So have fun tonight and relax, if you need me I will only be a phone call away and I will come and rescue you so stop moping, don't worry I will pulverize him if he comes near you. On the other hand do you want David to know?"

"Not if I can help it but I don't think that I can avoid it now that he's buds with Emmett, I'll tell him before he finds out from someone else, namely Emmett."

"Good, but, I have to ask, do you still love him?" This brought me up short. I inhaled deeply ad sharply.

"Never mind you can tell me all when we sit down and talk," she reassured me.

"Gemm, with the wedding and everything I don't want to add stuff for you to worry about, I'm supposed to help _you_ remember?"

"Bella wedding or no wedding this guy hurt my best friend and its time he knew about it,"

She linked my arm in hers and walked me to the ward. Not fifteen minutes later Emmett paid me a visit. I told Judy at the desk that I was on break and to page me if she needed me. We walked outside and sat on a bench.

"Bella I can't believe you're here and as a doc. for kids. I thought me as a doc was strange but this takes the prize. How has it been? I know that you wouldn't have gotten over us leaving that easy and Alice kept on having these really messed up visions of you almost zombie-like." He pulled me into another hug just as I began to sob.

"I know this isn't the best time but you need to need to know that Edward is here but he doesn't know that you are and it's not gonna take long before he does. So you need to be ready." I sobbed on and on and finally asked him the question that I had wanted to ask for hours.

"You're leaving again aren't you" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Of course not there's no way that we're leaving again, I'll tie him to a tree but we're definitely not leaving and Carlisle is dying to see you, not literally of course" I choked a laugh and he changed the subject.

"So David is a nice guy……. how long have you guys known each other?" I could tell that he felt a little awkward asking these questions so I saved him the bother.

"I have known him since the second year in Oxford and we started dating six months after that. We're living next door to each other and we get on great. His parents are in Limerick and they're also great and I haven't been home to Forks in two years" I took a breath. It was awkward enough so I just got it out there.

"So you and Edward-" I couldn't take this so I told him abruptly that I needed to get back to work and he assured me that he and Carlisle would keep the secret until they could ambush him at home.

I told him that he didn't have to do that because I knew that Edward wouldn't want to see me so he could do very well as he liked but I didn't say why. He said that Alice would come tonight and we could catch up.

"Emmett I really need to go but send Carlisle down at any time at all and tell him that I look forward to seeing him soon and don't worry about Edward let him do as he wants it's none of my business anymore. Anyway I'm not sure I could handle it."

"Does that mean-"

"I really have to go, I'll see you tonight." And I walked way like the coward that I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle did come down to my section and I declared my millionth break of the day and we strolled out into the park in front of the hospital. The afternoon was crisp, a light chill hung in the air but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was refreshing and made me hyper-aware of the conversation ahead. But after a few minutes of talking, I began to relax. It was just as easy to talk to Carlisle as it was when I was 17.

We made light, but comfortable, talk about what I'd been up to since the Cullens left Forks. And as per _my_ luck, when the conversation was coming to a close, he put his arm around me, in a fatherly, caring gesture. I knew what was coming.

"Bella, I'm not going to take sides, or even _ask_ about what happened between you and Edward. Because I know that you'll have enough of that from the rest of them, I want you to know that I am here, as a friend, and if you need to talk, I'll listen." He gave me a gentle, comforting squeeze.

He looked at me with a speculating expression.

"Emmett mentioned that you think we're leaving…Bella, I can assure you that we have no intention of leaving at any time in the near future. When we left Forks…" He paused to phrase his words correctly.

"..the family _literally_ fell apart and I won't do that to Esme again. How _you_ and Edward get through this is your business. I know that you have moved on, but you are still a strong member of our family. Never feel that you can't come and visit or talk. We have all missed you. Esme was heartbroken when we left you behind. She was inconsolable for months." I could see a deep sadness in his eyes, sorrowful for his wife's pain.

He seemed to notice the pause and dramatically changed the subject.

"I would have never thought that you would be living in Europe, let alone England! And as a _doctor_ of all scenarios, this is unusual. Pediatrics is fantastic, we must discuss this sometime soon." The pride in his face was as clear as a bell.

"My daughter, we have missed you."

"Well Carlisle, I have definitely missed you too." And with that he gave me a gentle hug goodbye and we strolled back into the hospital and resumed our work.

That evening I practically ran from work . I nearly broke my neck s few times as I crossed the staff carpark, skidding on frozen puddles in the ground. Over the years, my clumsiness definitely hadn't reduced. But the only thing was that, as a doctor, I didn't have to go the hospital every time I fell.

The afternoon was razor sharp with freezing fog. November was bad in Forks, but in London, it was a whole different story. No snow, but constant freezing and dull afternoons. I struggled to my car. My gorgeous car. My _baby_. I looked around me about a million times in the space of 30 seconds, as I fumbled with my keys.

_Please, please, don't let him be here. _ I thought rapidly over and over.

I drove out of the vicinity at a record speed – for my driving anyway - in the off chance of meeting _him_, that would be something that I couldn't handle.

I had a lot to consider before tonight at the club. A lot. When I reached my apartment block. I parked the car and ran to my haven, like a duck to its pond. I knocked on David's door to find that he wasn't home. Relief washed over me in waves, I needed to be alone.

I collapsed on my couch. My head hurt from the constant tension of the day. I stared at my pristine ceiling. And then it started. Warm water spilled down my frozen cheeks in streams. The sensation made me cry even more.

I cried and cried for what seemed like hours. I thought about my make-up and figured it was too late to save.

Memories which had faded over time had become clear. Afternoons with Alice and Emmett…Edwards gentle chuckle in the background of one of my squabbles with Emmet's teasing…Esme's warm hugs… The memories played through and the tears followed.

To my surprise, the hole in my chest ached, but didn't get bigger or smaller. It felt as though I was crying for a girl that I had known years before. A girl that had changed and moved on. _I_ had moved on. And with that notion, I sat up immediately.

This was ridiculous, I was crying over someone who hadn't loved me for nearly seven years or if _ever_. From what Emmett and Carlisle said, he didn't want to see me. He was a jerk, nevertheless one that I was still in love with, but he ruined my life.

He didn't want me back. So it was then that I decided that I wouldn't let him do it again.

It was his turn to be heartbroken. I was going to treat him with the same respect as he did me when he left. I had David now, and he probably had someone aswell, so there shouldn't be _any_ awkwardness between us. Well, a girl could only hope.

I couldn't deny the fact that no matter what he or I did, I would always love him with my soul. I didn't know if I could actually handle seeing him after six and a half years. And with that, the tears engulfed me once more.

**A/N I know that I haven't been updating very often, or even leaving Authors Notes. Hundreds of people are reading this story every month and I have less than 7 reviews. To everyone who**_** has**_** left a review thank you very very much. You are the people who changed my mind from abandoning this story. I was about to delete it when I read bellagorl008, RayDay's and all the other reviews. So that's why this chapter is so short. The more reviews I get, the more I'll update. I already have 4 more chapters ready to go. I've had them written for a year. So review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4  EPOV

Chapter 4 - Time Goes By Slowly

EPOV

I shut the book closed in ffrustration; I had read this book over and over.

I knew every word, and yet I still couldn't see her interest in this book.

I was slowly losing my mind.

She was all that I could think about. Bella.

Six years of purgatory, six years alone. Without her.

For the past six years, I was numb. I never went to school, and barely left the house, even to hunt. Despite Jasper and Emmett's best efforts, I just didn't function properly. Hunting was something I did when I profoundly couldn't avoid it. I thirsted, welcoming the pain of my burning throat. It was a way to punish myself for the unforgivable crime that I committed against my love. _Leaving her._

The pain was a constant reminder of what a monster like me deserved.

I had, pretty much, spent my time lying on the floor of my _new _bedroom staring into space or reading 'Wuthering Heights' on the flat of my back.

Of course Alice and the others _tried_ to get me up and back to normal, but after constant silence from me or me snapping at them, they decided to just leave me alone. I was aware of their sorrow, but I couldn't bring myself to comfort them. I was a selfish creature.

Alice sometimes came to share her visions with me, even though I had already seen it through her mind. Emmett sometimes challenged me to a fight-match, already knowing my answer.

Esme was constantly worrying. I felt horrible to be causing her pain, but I was in no state to even _try_ to hide my agony convincingly.

I just didn't feel like doing _anything_ anymore. Rosalie thought I was being over dramatic, but she did visit. I knew that she was also worried but _she _would never admit that.

Carlisle had regularly asked me if I'd made the right decision by leaving _her_, but I stood by my decision and stayed away from Bella. It was the hardest decision of my life.

About two years before, I couldn't handle it anymore. I went to check up on her. When I arrived in Forks, I discovered that she wasn't there. Just being in the place made my soul ache. So many memories. So I left as soon as I could. She had graduated to God knows where, and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out, even though I could have easily. It was for her own good.

I was worried that even though I told her to move on, that she really _had_.

_She might have forgotten me_. These thoughts ran over and over through my mind as I ran across the country back to my family. I returned home disappointed and more depressed than before.

It almost broke Esme's heart to see me so sad and defeated. I didn't go to find her, I told myself to leave her alone. She was better of without me.

I was a monster.

My mind raced back to where I was, I could here a quick, skipping sound coming up the stairs. Alice.

Seconds later, she burst into the room.

"Hey. You. I'm sick of this Edward. It's been over six years! Come on! It was _your_ decision. Now put up with it. We are all in on this. We are starting fresh and you're coming. Carlisle wants to go back to England and catch up with Alistair, and whether you like it or not, losing Bella took its toll on all of us. Even Rose agrees. We are leaving for London tomorrow. So get up and move it." She ordered slightly contented with herself. I hadn't seen her so _Alice_-like in centuries, or so it felt like.

I remained speechless as she stormed out of the room. I remained still on the floor as I watched her speed into her bedroom.

This was the first time that any of my family members had spoken to me without caution or reserve since we left Forks.

I got my act together and packed up my belongings. I realized that it wasn't fair to Carlisle if I didn't go. I wouldn't be the reason for causing more unhappiness within my family. I wasn't being fair.

Alice was right. I knew that I needed a fresh start, and I hadn't been to London for decades so I held a mild interest for Carlisle's sake.

We arrived in London late the next evening, and we settled into the house in good time. This house had been my favourite of all of the Cullen residences. That is, before I met Bella. From then on, my only home was in Forks. Every other house was just a house and they felt empty. But Forks was my _home_.

I unpacked all of my belongings into the house slowly. Alice went on a shopping spree, as per tradition each time we moved location. She had the excuse of the weather difference and the European style which allowed her really let loose. She left the house in excitement. When she returned she only had a few bags of clothing. She wouldn't say it out loud, but the reason she only bought the basics was because, ever since we left Forks and she lost her best friend, shopping didn't appeal to her as it once did. She had barely bought the necessary clothes.

She missed Bella and shopping wasn't the same without her, I understood her pain. This saddened me deeply, I had torn apart my family and it was extremely unfair to Esme. I decided to make a bigger effort. When we met downstairs in the Dining Room, for a family meeting, they were all shocked to see me attend. They all tried to hide their surprise but I could see through their facades.

They usually just told me afterwards what they had decided after each meeting. I sat at my usual place and Carlisle announced that the cars had arrived and went through the basic settling-in routine. I tried my best to hold interest and hide my frown, which had taken permanent residence on my expression for 6 years.

Alice had decided to do another fashion design course, this time, in London fashion. Jasper wanted to go to Oxford to study psychology again, and Rosalie wanted to take it easy and modify the two new cars for the moment. Then it came to Emmett, he considered the options slowly. As per usual for Emmett. I expected him to just choose the same path as Rosalie so I didn't think much into it.

He cleared his throat. "Carlisle, I wanna be a doc," he spoke confidently.

"Well son – "

"What? Why?" Rosalie's astonishment was extremely visible and her expression hinted at irritation."

"It's a long story babe. But I wanna do this. I wanna follow in Carlisle's footsteps and all that." He winked at Carlisle.

He and Carlisle discussed the matter further, with any input from me. I was just waiting and waiting until this meeting was over and I could go to my room.

We all already knew that he had the qualifications in medical school from the 70s. Apparently he wanted to "give it a go", as he put it.

But as he announced this; he thought: _Edward you know that I'm not the biggest fan of medicine and all that nurses and doctors stuff. It's okay I s'pose… but you like that kinda thing so if I'm gonna do this - so are you. I mean, come on _man_, it it's time you either go back to Bella or move on dude. This is your chance. You're gonna do this too, I'm not doin' it alone and it's for you who I'm freakin' doin it! Rose agrees so, come on._ He stared at my direction as he silently communicated with me.

Carlisle smiled proudly. "If that's what you really want Emmett, then I would gladly have you at the hospital." Emmett smirked smugly and announced

"Edward's doing it too, so I thought I'd give him a hand." The whole table faced me suddenly. I didn't know how to reply. I definitely wasn't going back to high school; it was too familiar and too soon. This wouldn't be so bad.

I had to make an effort so I smiled for the first time in months.

"Yeah why not?" I forced a smile. Alice beamed and Esme looked satisfied.

"Edward, thank you for doing this. It'll be good for you. Wait and see my son." Carlisle was to make all the arrangements. When we had spoken a little more, the meeting ended and we departed from the room.

I decided to go for a run to try and clear my head, even though I knew that it was no use.

The next morning, when I returned. Alice was more chirpy and irritatingly happy than usual, which only fueled my reluctance to go back to work, but it had to be done.

I searched her thoughts to find the cause of such a mood but she was blocking me by translating the Latin bible into Swedish. Shock ran though my body. She hadn't blocked me for years.

Nevertheless, we headed to the hospital and Alice took her new mini to the College of Design and Art and she gave Jasper a ride to Oxford.

I took the new Lexus to work with Emmett, and Carlisle went in the Mercedes. Emmett kept the conversation going while I drove and thought about how I would go back to normal without Bella. This was going to be a long day, so I tried to keep my thoughts busy. I tried figure out why Alice had blocked me out this morning. I drew a blank.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter again guys. All of your reviews convinced me to post this chapter so soon. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. And if there's any questions or mistakes, feel free to let me know. The more feedback I get, the more I'll write and tweak the story. I'm wondering if anyone wants to be my beta but I dont really know how to set that up. So if you are interested let me know also.**

**TTyl xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5  EPOV contd

The next morning, when I returned. Alice was more chirpy and irritatingly happy than usual, which only fueled my reluctance to go back to work, but it had to be done.

I searched her thoughts to find the cause of such a mood but she was blocking me by translating the Latin bible into Swedish. Shock ran though my body. She hadn't blocked me for years.

Nevertheless, we headed to the hospital and Alice took her new mini to the College of Design and Art and she gave Jasper a ride to Oxford.

I took the new Lexus to work with Emmett, and Carlisle went in the Mercedes. Emmett kept the conversation going while I drove and thought about how I would go back to normal without Bella. This was going to be a long day, so I tried to keep my thoughts busy. I tried figure out why Alice had blocked me out this morning. I drew a blank.

The day passed quickly. Emmett and I were shown the "ropes" as it were. We were to be known as residents transferring from New Jersey who specialized in cardiac analysis and surgery.

Emmett was excited about the surgery as he had finally overcome his thirst and Carlisle had agreed that he was up to supervising the operations, not performing them.

"You know that I've never seen actual human insides before dude." Emmet remarked.

He was at his limits of trying to get me to speak, but I wasn't really in the mood, so I just gave one word answers and nodded throughout the conversation. I knew that he was doing this good naturedly but it was starting to get on my nervous.

When we arrived at the hospital, we were met by a short, but pretty, blonde-haired nurse. She had been assigned to help us settle in. We were told to spend the day familiarizing ourselves with the hospital and get to know our supervisors and interns. This took all of a half hour with our vampire senses but we had to keep up appearances and pretend to forget names and look disorientated.

Ninety percent of the female population of the staff's thoughts consisted of admiration of our good looks, which brightened Emmett's day. I wasn't really interested. All I could think of was the nights that Bella spent in hospital, and how I had been thinking I would lose her and blaming myself for what happened. Rightfully so, it _was_ all my fault.

I couldn't go on like this, for my family's sake at least. Emmett spent the morning talking to Dr. David O'Neill. Within about an hour, they were very good friends and were discussing sport, as well as Emmett making fun of is half Irish, half English accent.

David invited us to meet his girlfriend but I declined. I really didn't want to have to put on an even bigger facade for the sake of it. I encouraged Emmett to go. He needed a change from the usual routine.

I needed to talk to Alice and see what was going on. Her blocking me this morning, was my only way of distraction for the time-being. I was mildly curious.

Emmett decided to go for lunch afterall and was sitting at my desks when I returned before lunchtime. He said that he would see me later. I smirked unknown to myself. Who knew that Emmett would make a friend at a hospital of all places. But his Irish roots probably played a part in him liking David.

"I've never really given humans a try and he's a pretty okay guy _and_ he plays football so, I guess I'll see you later tonight." He smiled and slapped me on the back. "Dude, I knew that this was a good idea. You're lookin' better than usual. Say it; I am a _genius_." His smile was radiant.

I didn't reply and muttered a goodbye as he left my office.

I found Carlisle at his new, elaborate office. I explained to him that I needed the car to go and see Alice; he was fine with it. He seemed more than fine that I was getting up and doing something for a change.

"Edward, I want you to know how much I appreciate what you've done for your family. You didn't run away from your family and you faced your problems head on. I am proud of you my son." He placed a firm grasp on my shoulder reassuredly.

"Thank You Carlisle, but I don't think that I'm worthy of your praise." I lowered my head in shame. He placed too much trust in me.

"But you are my son. Now, tell me how work done there is goin…" We chatted for a few minutes about my progress and so on, before I finished my shift and left for the day.

When I reached the College of Art and Design, Alice was as cryptic as ever and didn't shed any light onto what she was hiding. She instructed me to "smarten" myself up.

"Edward, you can't go around looking like that, it doesn't give off a good impression to anyone…" She paused. "…especially to any of your colleagues." She winked at me slyly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I said furiously. I really wasn't in the mood for this. I searched for her thoughts, but yet again, she was reciting Hamlet in her mind.

Just as I was about to give up, a thought slipped through her mind. It was of Emmett at work, heading to lunch, but she quickly blocked me again and resumed reciting Shakespeare.

"I told you to _wait_ and _see_. Now, run along and get back to work. I have lots of work to do. I have already planned new wardrobes for you and Carlisle. Lots to do." This confused me. She seemed really happy. I'd never seen here this optimistic since we left Forks.

"I thought shopping wasn't your thing anymore?" I was genuinely interested.

"Well, let's just say, it wasn't really fun anymore, that is, right until this morning." She winked and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I watched as she skipped into the fabric room; no doubt to prevent me from learning anymore.

I gave in, and decided to wait. This surprise kept my head busy, and I wasn't about to go and ruin that. I needed a distraction from the constant agony.

When I got back to the hospital, Emmett was more cheerful than ever. I guessed it was because he had made a new friend in this Irish guy. I tried to search for his thoughts but he was also blocking me from reading his thoughts.

This was too much. First Alice, now Emmett. Something was going on.

Emmett had never before been successful in preventing me from reading his mind, but then again, I had never seen him so determined on it before. When I asked him about it he replied casually.

"Well, if I wanted you to know I would have told you already dude. So, listen to Alice and wait and see. New beginnings and all that and the family is back together again so, why not be happy? Right man?" He had the same smug expression as Alice had worn earlier, except he was less sly and was not afraid to show it.

"I guess that you'll tell me eventually," I muttered, resigned.

This was starting to bug me, what were they keeping from me? I would find out soon enough. When I went to find Carlisle, the nurse said that he had went on a break. Carlisle never took breaks. I suddenly became suspicious. As I passed by one of the locker rooms I could have sworn that I had smelled freesias.

I told myself that I was hallucinating and kept going and examine another patient.

I had to move on. I just had to…

**A/N: Hey guys, love the new reviews. I just want to know whether you'd like short chapters updated often or longer ones less often.**

**Thanks to bellagirl008 again for the support and to everyone who has had patience with this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3- The Dinner Party BPOV

The silence in David's car was deafening as we made our way to Deirdre's apartment. Deirdre was David's younger sister; who was just after moving to London. And I absolutely adored her.

My mind was numb, full to the brim with emotion waiting to explode. And, to say the least, small talk, was the least of my worries.

David, being the man he was, left me to my thoughts. I could sense the tension and angst emanating from him as he parked the car outside Deirdre's apartment block. I continued to stare blankly out the window. Gazing at the rain streaming down the car window. My mind was empty. I just felt the raw despair in my heart and I let it consume me in the silence

When he stopped the car, the silence broke.

"Bella," He turned to me and took my hands in his.

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling okay? I could always cancel ,sure…" I could see that he really didn't really want to cancel, but he also would do whatever made me happiest. He was such a gentleman, and I didn't deserve him.

"No Dave, honestly, I'm _fine_…And besides, 'D' would _never_ forgive me if I bailed on her this late." I forced a smile, but I could see that he didn't buy it one little bit.

But, knowing his sister, he didn't argue any further.

"Alright so, if you're sayin' that you wanta go, I wont make any more fuss." I smiled, his Irish accent was still as clear as the day I first met him.

He made no move to get out of the car.

"Nervous 'bout meeting this Alice then?" I could sense his curiosity about that 'whole story' but I was _definitely_ not opening _that_ can of worms tonight.

"No actually," I brightened my face. Afterall, I _did_ really want to see her.

" I'm really excited. You'll love her to bits. I've missed her _so_ much and I can't wait to _catch-up_." I winced as I said the last part.

"Gemma _did_ say that she might come along, and it'd be really nice for 'em to meet each other. Gemma knows all about them and she's _very _curious," He watched me rant on with an expression of calculation.

"Bella, just tell me one thing." He squeezed my hands resassuringly.

"Are you happy? I mean, here…" he paused and gestured to himself. "… with me. Ya see, I know _something_ went on with that family and you don't have to tell me. I just want to know that you're alright,"

I felt my eyes tearing up and I leaned over t kiss him, he was so sweet.

"Of _course_ I'm happy. The Cullens are like family and even though things _did_ happen in the past. We have moved on, and besides, that problem was only with one of them. And, to be honest, I'm sure I probably won't even see him again." I looked at him straight in the eyes. Not so much as to reassure him, but to reassure myself.

"I love you. Now, stop worrying about me and concentrate on your sister for the evening," I gave him a gentle nudge. He smiled at me gently.

"The one that you had a problem with; are you talking about that other guy? Edward isn't it?" Even to hear his name pained me like a gun-shot to the chest cavity.

_How did David know Edward? Had he said anything? Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my Gosshhhh!..._

I couldn't deal with this now. I had to get through the next few hours, and then I could cry my eyes out.

"Yeah – how do you know about _him?_"

"Well," He itched the side of his neck in awkwardness.

"He started work t'day with Emmet. He's in cardio with myself and Emmet." My heart lurched. This _was_ real and Edward was _really_ here.

"Well, yeah, that's him. But it was years ago, and as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't exist and Gemma agrees with my decision," I said firmly.

"Oh, does she know him too?"

"No, I just told her about what happened. Let's just say that they won't be the best of friends in the near future. So I'll be fine once I get just get over the shock. We have a 'lotta' history 'nd I'm gonna to put it behind me. It's nothin' to worry about."

"Well, that's grand so. Now, let's get this dinner over with _before_ Deirdre has an absolute fit. She can't wait to see 'ya'. And she wants to know what ya think of the new flat; it's bigger than the last one in Dublin and apparently you've good taste in that sorta thing,"

I smiled.

Deirdre was one of the warmest, most gentle people I had known since moving over here. I went to see her in Dublin a lot and she had taken me to the States for some 'retail therapy' ,as she put it, to New York. She had taken me under her wing 'nd I loved her for it.

We visited Charlie while we were there and he absolutely adored her.

She was a solicitor in Dublin, or lawyer as you say in the States, for the previous few years and she had now moved to London.

David gave her a call and she buzzed us in.

After some screaming and severe hugging. Dinner went really well and, as expected, she gave me the grand-tour of the apartment.

It was much bigger than mine, but very similar in design. Then again, she had always loved the interior design of my apartment, so I guess she ran with it.

She spent over an hour asking what my opinion was on colours and fabrics for various rooms. I nearly screamed, but at the same time it was a kinda fun. It did make me forget the whole 'Cullen fiasco' yet to come, and for that I was truly grateful.

I was avoiding the part of this issue that I really couldn't cope with. Edward. His golden eyes like pools of amber, his breath-taking Greek-god like face,….. I could go on and on but I didn't dare to begin opening _that_ door. And the part when he was leaving me was _firmly_ shut. If I came within miles of remembering that, my mind just went into alarm bells and sirens.

Deirdre set a date for a shopping trip for the fabrics etc. for the two spare rooms and the ensuites. She had already finished the kitchen and some of the other rooms. She was a force of nature.

I'd the feeling that shopping trips were going to be a regular occurrence. She now had one of the main jobs at one of London's major law firms and she was better paid than David and I were together. So money wasn't an issue. She was an Irish version of Alice in regards to shopping but she was completely different in every other way.

The evening went better than I had expected. I had just about forgotten about all of the day's worries when until she announced that it was time to go out for drinks. I suddenly felt a stab of fear, which didn't leave quickly.

All the wat to the club, my stomach was in knots. It felt like it was twisting and twisting around. I wanted to be sick. I contemplated pretending to be sick, because - lets face it – I know the symptoms of a stomach ache. But, I decided not to; firstly Deirdre would be really disappointed, Gemma would _kill_ me, and if Alice did really come, she'd be really hurt.

This notion bugged me.

_Bella, why should you be guilty if she gets upset? She devastated you and didn't care. She left you when you needed her most. Does she not deserve a little payback?_

I stopped my line of thought. This wasn't me. I wasn't so malicious. I never had been. And I wouldn't start. I was going and that was it. I shouldn't stay away. _She mightn't even show up Bella! Pull yourself together!_

Aside from the "Cullen" worries, I had more.

No 1: Going for drinks with the Irish is an unusual experience.

AKA: They always got me really really drunk. (But, being doctors, David and I, only really went drinking _that _ alcohol once or twice a year.

_What will Alice think of David? _

_AM I still her friend?_

I cleared my head. This was _Alice._ Then again, I thought.

_Is she even coming?_

She didn't even make an effort to come and say goodbye, maybe she didn't care.

Maybe none of them would come.

Each one of these thoughts was like a blade of ice to the heart.

I couldn't swallow, my mouth was dry, my heart was pounding in my ear.

But the other side of me wanted them to come, even if it would be awkward introducing them to David. My entire body was tense as Deirdre chatted about what the family was up to at the moment in Limerick. I was barely aware of my surroundings, I started to feel dizzy.

We got out of the car, I could almost hear the sound "_thum"_ as we approached the door, like a funeral band. I felt light-headed, pains in my chest of angst and…

A few seconds later, I ran to the bathroom and threw up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** I am sooo sorry that this chapter took so long. Please leave reviews. It makes the story better!**

After about ten minutes of hyperventilating, and over thinking, I decided to go back out. I couldn't put it off any longer. Just thinking about them again made me nervous. Just then, a strange thought struck me.

I was suddenly self conscious; I would look so old in comparison to their youth and magnificence.

_What if Edward _did_ decide to come?_ Now that was something that had me wishing to hide in the bathroom again.

I gave myself a mental shake-up. _Come on Bella, suck-it-up…suck-it-up…suck-it-up…_

I was coming to pieces just before David put his arm around me. With this, I stood up straight and held my head high.

I shouldn't be afraid. _Alice is my friend. Or at least, she _was _anyway._

I felt a little better that David was here with me. He was my superman…or he sould have been. But no matter how far I put myself from the memories of Edward, he was still my one and only superhero. My perfect man.

_The one who left you. The 'perfect man' who didn't want you, who never wanted you-_

"Feelin' better hon'?" I flinched in surprise, the question jerked me from my aching thoughts. He gave me a gentle, but encouraging, squeeze. All I could do was force a smile on my face.

"Yeah, much better, I'm just feeling a bit off, that's all." I leaned on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was too good to me.

"Don't worry love; we don't havta stay too long. D just wants to celebrate a wee bit." And with that, he gave me one of his notorious winks that had the entire female population of the hospital and staff completely in love with him.

What can I say? The man was gorgeous.

By the time we had found a table, I had completely forgotten about my worries. David was a natural at getting me distracted. When we got to the table, I snuggled into David's side and relaxed.

David saw some guy that he knew and went over to talk to him. Deirdre had taken to the dance floor and, true to form, she had most of the guys up there with her. I couldn't help but laugh.

With this alone-time, I realised that I really just wanted to have a long "natter" with Gemma. I had learned pretty quickly about London-slang and that a "natter" was a good catch-up with your bff.

I reached for my cellphone and headed outside, unnoticed by David, and gave her a quick call. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, Gem it's me. Wanna come to the club? I need some support here."

She inhaled and sighed dramatically.

"Why did I know that you were going to call? I'm already on my way and dressed all up. Is Deirdre their? I haven't seen her in _ages_! I can't wait to meet this Alice, she sounds like so much fun,"

"Wow, wow. Slow down. Umm…yeah, you'll love her but she's not here yet. So that's why you need to get you're a*s down here and help me out! D is here alright, dancin' her heart out! I didn't go up there though, I need my best gal-pal for our awesome dance moves." I giggled.

"Oh yeah, the club isn't the same without us…good times. Be there in 5, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure thing. But Gem…" Nausea washed over me for the millionth time that night.

"Yeh, darlin'? She asked with more volume than usual.

"What if…what…what if _he_ shows up?..." My whole body began to shake in angst.

"Deep breaths Bells, and if he _does_ show 'is head t'night, I will personally slice him open, 'kay? I'm your personal body-guard for t'night. Alright 'wiv' you?" I could hear the car in the background get louder and faster.

"I dunno Gem…maybe…if…Ugh I really need to get over this don't I?..." I paused thinking about how pathetic I must have sounded.

_Suck-it-up Bella. Don't be weak._

She stayed silent.

"Anyway…Thanks Gem, you _will _ love Alice and Deirdre can't wait to see you either. I'm gonna be a big girl from now on. I promise." I mentally made myself listen to what I'd said.

"That's my Bella! Just ignore him and remember, you have a _very_ attractive boyfriend –soon to be fiancé- _and_ you've got to show him what he's missed. So toughen up girl, he won't get away with hurtin' my friend _ever_ again. He has _no_ idea who he's dealin' with. He's obviously never met an English girl with attitude. So, relax, I'm is nearly there."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, she was just _so_ confident. She was a fighter.

"You are a true 'gem' and I really really mean it. Thanks, it really means a lot that you're there and, oh yeah, by the way, the English accent is really scary so he's bound to back off straight away," I joked.

"You know it darlin' and don't mention it. You would do the same for me, so go on in. I'll be there to save the day in 'bout five or six."

"Thanks Gemm, love ya!"

I entered the room with my head held high, it's just Alice I told myself, he wouldn't show up but by the time I could find the group someone was already around my neck and squealing in delight. It was Alice; it's a good thing that the music was so loud because otherwise everyone would have stared.

This wasn't you're average club. It was the kind of sort that young wealthy people went to relax, we didn't often go out but when we did we went here. We knew the owner very well, it was Gemma's dad's place.

Alice kept bouncing with delight and hugging me for what seemed like hours. Emmett and David chatted amongst themselves and I introduced Deirdre to Alice.

"I love your dress, it's so chique. You have to tell me where you bought it." Alice beamed. It was true, Deirdre almost liked shopping as much as Alice and I could see the start of a good friendship, but I couldn't let myself hope.

_They might leave again_.

I wasn't going to make it harder than it needed to be. I could tell that Alice really wanted to quiz me, as I could see her watching me out of the corner of her eye.

When Gemma arrived I introduced her to Alice. Emmett stood up "We've already met, Gemma isn't it?"

"Yes," she replied, I could see how dazed she was by the Cullen charm and that all of her superhero charade had melted away. I winked at her just as she sat down to join in on the conversation. We were talking about the London fashion front. Well, when I say we, I mean, Alice and Deirdre. I mainly nodded my head and pretended to understand it.

Out of the four of us I was the least interested in the conversation because, one; I didn't have a great interest in fashion and, two; I was still in shock that Alice, my best friend/sister was really sitting beside me.

I decided to take a break and get some fresh air to clear my head and tried to excuse myself.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna step outside for a sec, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." I didn't look at any of them as I stood up, but I came face-to-face with Alice.

Her eyes were gleaming with excitement. I knew that expression. And, Alice being Alice, would drag whatever she wanted to know out of me eventually.

"Oh, I need to use the ladies room, so you can walk with me Bella." I smiled and just went with it.

As I'd expected, she didn't use the ladies room. Instead, she linked arms with me and towed me outside. I had the feeling that this was going to be a long break.

Once we were outside, I turned and she grabbed me for a hug _again_. This time, it was more urgent and heartfelt. I could feel the tears coming but I couldn't hold them back. She started to sob but then leaned back and stared into my eyes. Her expression was nervous, in a cautious expression. She looked vulnerable.

"Bella…" she sobbed.

" I've missed you _so_ much! I know that you probably hate me for leaving, especially since I couldn't say goodbye." She paused to try and stop the sobbing. She wiped a tear from my face and looked my straight in the eye.

"I shouldn't have listened to him. Please, please, _please_, forgive me. I could beg if you wanted, I'm so, so, so, sorry. I'll do it. I'll get down, on my knees and beg. I'll even sacrifice these suede shoes in that puddle." She looked at me pleading.

"Alice…" I took a deep breath and made a decision.

"There's nothing to forgive," and with that I grabbed her and gave her a gripping hug as if my life depended on it.

"Oh. My. God. You are _the _bestest bestest friend _ever_. I cant believe that I survived without you for so long. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I was _so _foolish to leave Forks when I did. I knew you wouldn't be okay. I knew that you'd need someone. I kept on seeing you, so broken. It scared me." The sorrow in her expression creased her forehead severely. Worry didn't suit her.

I took both of her ice cold hands. The temperature was like a lightening bolt to my chest. Not because of the cold, but because of the memories that went with it.

"Alice, listen to me. I _was_ upset, but now, I'm pretty happy." I smiled at the truth of it. The year after _he_ had left me, I would've sworn that I'd never say that again.

She looked at me intensely, and squeezed my hands.

"Now, tell me how have you been, don't spare my feelings. I want to know."

I dried my eyes and replied quickly. I wanted to say this only once.

"I'm trying my best, but…" I tried to smile, but it felt wrong. I bowed my head and she put her arms around me.

"Hey, shuuuusshhh," She rubbed my back gently in circles in order to calm me.

"I told him it would destroy you but, _nooo, _he wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If I could have _seen_ what was going to happen that night, _maybe_, things would be different," I pulled back gave her a reassuring look.

"Alice, it really wasn't your fault. It would have happened anyway. He'd his mind made up before that. I'm sure it was only a matter of time, and nothing you did could have changed how he felt." She looked at me confused.

"How so?" Was she trying to make this hard and dredge up the past, I didn't know if I could bring myself to say it but I had to.

"He didn't love me, and nobody could change that. So don't blame yourself, and I'm fine with it now I moved on-"

"He said what!" She whispered in shock. She dropped my hands and brought her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and in shock, then they turned angry. She looked terrifying.

Is she trying to kill me? I swallowed and recited the words I had forbidden myself to think about ever again. She stood there in anger. I waited until she finally looked up.

"We better get back inside, I have to go and see my _brother_ and give him a piece of my mind." she said through her teeth.

I didn't know what to say, but I definitely didn't want her talking to Edward about me. It was too embarrassing, he'd probably laugh at me, that I couldn't let go when he _clearly_ didn't feel the same.

"Alice, _please_, don't do that. What's past is past, and I don't want it to be brought back up. I've moved on and I'm sure that he has too, like he said he would. So, as your friend, I'm begging you not to say a word I-" I bowed my head in shame.

"It's okay Bella. I can't believe that he treated you like that. But I promise, that I won't make things any more difficult than they need to be between you and Edward. I should have been there for you and… _done something_." I looked at her firmly; I couldn't divide their family anymore.

"Alice, look, I don't blame anyone, especially not you. Things happened, and people changed. We can't change the past. Okay, so I was pretty torn up when you all left but, I'm getting over it slowly and I'm sure Edward has too. Don't blame Edward; if anyone is to blame it's me. I depended on him more than I should have and that wasn't fair to him or to me. I should have been more independent and, maybe, it wouldn't have been so hard to let go. I really thought that my future was with you all and, when you left, I couldn't see anyway forward. But, I got through it and I'm with David. Edward has probably got someone as well. So please, Alice, I don't want you grilling him after all these years. Please spare me that," looked into her eyes pleading and it looked as if, if she could cry, that she would be in tears.

"Oh Bella, what've we done to you?" She hugged me once more in a death-grip and we went back inside.

David looked up, saw my tear-dried eyes and stood up immediately.

"Bella are ya okay? Were you cryin'?" He put his arm around me and sat me down in the booth.

"Yeah, it's just the shock of seeing them after all this time, you know. I'll be fine in a minute." I smiled reassuringly and my cheeks started to redden as Emmett smirked at me. I stuck out my tongue and he let out a bellow of a laugh. I'd missed that.

It was getting late, and Deirdre said that she had an early start the next morning. I really didn't want to leave yetm but the three of us had come in one car. So I started to leave, when Alice chirped in,

"Bella could always get a ride with us?" I looked to David to see if that was okay.

"Yeah sure if that's what you want. You probably want to catch up anyways," I beamed at him. I gave them both a kiss good night; they greeted everyone goodnight and left. Gemma stayed but I could tell that she was really tired and wanted to go home. She was only there for my sake. I relieved her and reassured her that I was fine, she gave me a hug goodnight and wished Alice and Emmett goodnight also.

We sat in silence for all of five seconds when the questions started.

"So, come on, what have you been up to these past few years 'lil' sis'?" Emmet slouched over. Presumably getting comfortable for the interrogation ahead. Alice glared at him.

"Umm, you know nothing much." I hoped that he'd drop it, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Come _on_, why did ya become a doctor? What college? Why London? There's _definitely_ a story there,"He winked at me, satisfied that I couldn't avoid his questions.

"Well, I graduated from Forks and didn't have a clue what to do. Then, I was offered a part scholarship to Oxford and I took it. I finished college in pediatrics, and went to Sri Lanka with Gemma for a few months to offer aid after the tsunami. I came back and have been working in the hospital since." It felt so rehearsed, but it was basically what had happened.

"Wow, I wouldn't say that that wasn't much would you Alice?" She appeared to be in shock.

"You went to Sri Lanka? Oh my God, what was it like?" I went on explaining to them about my experience of the tsunami aftermath. When that conversation ended, Alice began to quiz me about David and I skillfully avoided the awkward ones.

They were all pretty awkward. I changed the subject to her family. I found out that they had spent three years in Denali with Tanya and the remainder in New Jersey. Emmett and Rosalie went to travel Europe for a year. Alice had done some research into her human life and she told me all about it. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon and she told me all about what she'd found.

The manager announced closing time and we headed outside. Alice lead me to a yellow mini cooper and Emmett walked to a dark car. I could tell it was new, but after that, I was clueless about anything else.

I directed Alice to my apartment and she parked outside the block. She turned to look at me with a serious tone.

"Are you happy?" I was surprised by this question. She was the second person to ask that day.

"Yeah sure. Do you wanna come up and see the apartment?" I brushed off the question lightly.

"I'm serious Bella," She looked determined.

I couldn't avoid it. "Alice, look, if this is about Edward then to be honest with you I can't talk about it anymore. I'm doing my best and that's all I can do." I tried to reel in the anger after that explosion

"Alice, I'm sorry. Look, Edward never came back, never. I was the one who had to deal with it. It's ancient history. I'm sure _he_ isn't still going on and on about it. I've moved on or, at least, I'm trying. I'm really tired to talk about this anymore. Wanna come up?"

"No, I'd love to but I can't. Oooh, I almost forgot, now I don't want to put any pressure on you but, I _know_ that Esme will want to see you. Ever since we left, she feels like she lost one of us, a part of the family. So if you would consider a visit, maybe?"

"Of course, I'd love to see her _and_ Jasper of course." I winked at her. She squeeled in delight.

"Oh, I love you, I love you." He launched across the car into another hug.

"It's so good to have you back! I'll call you tomorrow, kay?" I gave her my number, she gave me a kiss goodbye and I walked to my apartment exhausted, and flopped onto the bed.

**A/N: ****Okay, guys. I don't want to sound like a whiny author but please review. Please? And if anyone spots mistakes or has questions, fell free to let me know! Love you all! Xxx 3**

**Again, I just want to say that all of the characters and everything about the Twilight saga belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Also, I want to know whether I should upload the story to . Worthwhile? Thank you to all of the reviewers, I have a lot to think about. Keep giving opinions because I already have the main story written ahead and it just needs a little tweaking. The more reviews the better and I'll upload A LOT faster. Love you all! xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry that I've taken this long to upload. I hope you all enjoy the story so far!**

Chapter 4 – The Conspiracy - EPOV

When I got home, I found that Rosalie and Esme were the only ones there. They said that the Carlisle would be at work for the rest of the evening.

He hadn't even settled into his office when three victims of a car crash came in.

One of them was an elderly man and had suffered a heart attack as a result of the incident. Carlisle being the dedicated man he was, stayed and started surgery. The patient was in recovery, with a miraculously successful procedure carried out by Carlisle.

He called Esme and told her that he expected to be back around midnight. He also informed her that Alice and Emmett had called him; they were also going to be late.

It was extremely unusual for Alice and Emmett to stay out of the house together without Jasper or Rosalie. They got along great as siblings but, I had never seen them go out without any particular reason without either Jasper or Rosalie alongside them.

A strange sense of suspicion began to creep over me when I discovered that the BMW was gone from the driveway. Rosalie was just finished working on the engine and I definitely knew that she was protective of it. Under pain of death – well, so to speak – were we to touch that car. It was her baby.

So why was it gone?

The possible reasons ran through my mind. With each, I became convinced that I was just being paranoid. Afterall I hadn't really been a properly functioning part of the family for a while now. Maybe Alice and Emmett had formed a friendship. And the BMW was probably…

_Ugh! _I ran my fingers through my disheveled hair.

I decided that I had enough on my mind to follow it up and quietly retreated to my room. As I shut the door and sank down to the floor against it, I could hear Esme's worried thoughts.

_Such a dear boy. He doesn't deserve this. No amount of distance can wipe away his pain. If there was only something I could do. _She tried to stifle the sound of her tearless sobs.

I felt terrible for causing her so much pain. She was the most caring mother I could have hoped for and all that I was causing her was pain. She could see through my façade of emotionless existence, right to the core of my pain.

I spent the next few hours lying on the floor staring into space. I couldn't get that scent out of my mind, I fanaticized over it. It was so similar and heartbreakingly familiar that it was close to driving me insane.

_But it couldn't be._

I thought about it over and over and remembered her scent after she flicked her hair or brushed it aside. I reminisced how she smelled after being in the rain or a day in our meadow…

_Our Meadow…_

Another surge of pain hit my chest, like a stake to the heart. The core of my being, shattered and bruised.

The memories of being in the meadow with her; her incandescent laughter, staring into those deep brown eyes…

My train off thought was broken abruptly by the sound of the BMW coming in the driveway, with the mini racing not far behind to catch up. I stood up slowly, thankful for the temporary distraction and leaned against the window board and gazed at the scene.

The two figures stepped out of their cars swiftly, one moving towards the other with rage in her step. I could see Alice telling him off with the full emotion of fury from where I stood.

Her thoughts were moving so fast and disheveled, I decided to just wait and see how things were playing out from their argument. At least I could understand what she spoke.

"Emmett, I told you to _wait_ for me. You _know_ he would have been suspicious and you know he would've gotten it out of you. It would be ruined." She smacked him on the arm and marched into the house. Emmett remained silent and trudged into the house.

I tried to read his thoughts but I hit a brick wall. He was thinking intently about bears. Just bears. He began listing every single breed of bear in the world, organized by continent.

Something was definitely happening that they didn't want me to know about. I was sick and tired of it. I began to make a move from the window and start down stairs when,

just as he was about to shut the front door, the Mercedes arrived and Carlisle appeared out of the car. He climbed the steps with haste and approached Alice on the porch.

I couldn't see them but I could still hear their conversation. I didn't dare move in fear that they would know I was listening and abandon the conversation.

"Did you break it to them yet?" Carlisle with anxiety clear in his voice.

"No, not yet. I was just about to." Alice replied while concentrating on blocking her mind as did Carlisle and Emmett.

With that, I darted from the room and met all three of them at the front door.

I was getting impatient.

"Alice, what's going on, just tell me. I'm _not_ in the mood for your silly jokes, so just tell me now." I demanded with impatience evident in my voice and irritation across my facial expression.

She looked up at me innocently, her mind still blocked flawlessly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But, I _do_ have an announcement for the _entire _family. So, if you want to hear it, be in the dining room in about two minutes. I need to find the others," She skipped off towards the living room to find Esme without another word.

When we were all seated comfortably at the dining table, Alice stood up and began her speech.

"As you all might have noticed Carlisle, Emmett and I have been keeping something from you for the past few hours. It wasn't without good reason. Trust me." She smiled wryly and winked at confused Jasper.

"You all remember the time we left Forks. I think you'll all agree that it was the worst decision that we have ever made. We all miss Forks and the people in it especially." She said this while looking intently at me.

I stayed silent, tempted to argue but knew that there was no point in trying. I couldn't see where this was leading. But the very mention of the place I called home hurt deeply, and I shut down my facial expressions to an emotionless mask. All eyes gazed on me briefly.

"It has been six years, and so by that I mean that Bella has moved on." At the very mention of her name my mask shattered and I grimaced. I wanted to scream and stood up to leave the table when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and told me to sit back down and I did so regrettably.

"Well, I'm glad to tell you all that she is here in London," The world stopped spinning, clocks stopped ticking and all movement seized for what seemed like an eternity.

The entire table looked to me. I hadn't been listening to the conversation intently, I was reflecting on the day I left Bella. Alice was right it was the worst decision we had ever made.

It took all of a millisecond to register what had been said.

Bella, _My Bella_ was here.

How? This is a joke, it had to be; a really sick joke.

I could tell that Alice was serious. Her expression was one of caution and anticipation.

_She couldn't be was a different continent for God's sake, why would she be here of all places._

I couldn't comprehend this, it was beyond belief. I sprang from the chair and was out the front door at full speed in seconds. I could hear them calling my name, but I wanted to be alone.

I ran all the way up the mountain that was a few miles south of London. Just as I neared the summit, I collapsed on the ground. A flurry of thoughts rushed through my mind.

She was here; my love was here within a few miles. The happiness in my stomach was euphoric but the realization of what I must do hit me. To be true to my promise I must leave. But the shock of her being_ here _of all places was intriguing and I pushed away the pain and wondered why she would come to Europe.

How was she? Had she changed?

The next question seared at my heart. Had she moved on and forgotten me like I told her to? This was too much to bear. If she had moved on, I wouldn't be able to take it. I couldn't blame her if she did. I had made her a promise, and I was going to keep it no matter what it cost me even my sanity. I would do anything for her, to keep her safe.

I spent the next few hours wondering about how the last few years would have been for her.

_How did she end up in London?_

She would have been devastated but I'm sure that she recovered like I never would. She would have graduated, but as what I didn't know. She had always wanted to be a writer, so maybe she did become one.

Then suddenly I realized why Alice and Emmett were late. They had been to see her. I was furious, betrayed, that was what they had been keeping from me. My fury overwhelmed my body and began to shake.

How could they after I forbid them to see her? Was Carlisle in on this too?

My heart was breaking by the second. But another side of me craved any news of her. They had gotten to see her, speak to her maybe even embrace her. I wanted to explode.

It still didn't change anything, we had to leave. If not for Bella's sake for mine, I couldn't be within the one city and not go to her and I wouldn't allow myself to do that. I got up and ran back to the house with extra speed. When I reached the front door I could hear Alice's furious thoughts.

"_Edward! You've had it! What did you say to my best friend that day? To think that I felt sorry for you all these years, you destroyed her. How could you? I thought you actually did love her and if you did how could you have done that to her.! You are such and idiot." _Just as I was about to open the door, she stormed out and glared at me.

"Sorry guys, Edward and I need to talk," she shut the door with a loud thud, grabbed me by the arm and I followed her into the woods at the side of the house.

When she finally stopped she backed a few steps away from me. Her thoughts were in a enraged flurry. I was still furious that she went behind my back.

Suddenly she leapt at me full force and knocked me to the ground.

**A/N: I know that this chapter wasn't the most interesting of the story, but there's loads more to come! Edward and Bella finally meet. Does she choose David or Edward? If you leave a review it encourages me.**

**What do you think so far? Is Alice OOC?**


	9. Chapter 9  EPOV

This raw rage, in conflict with the bitter emotion of helplessness, that I had been feeling inside me ever since I found out about Bella being here in London had been welling up in my chest and I could take no more.

With this physical blow from Alice, the pain doubled due to the overspill of emotion which sent searing trills of pain into where my heart should be. It stunned me to complete silence for what felt like an eternity.

As the force of her body hit mind, I didn't resist or attempt to defend myself. I just wanted the world to swallow my; the earth to open up and take me to the fiery depths. I didn't feel the pain of the collision between my back and the rugged roots of the tree. My body and soul were numb.

I knew that this was not the reaction that Alice had hope d for; she sought a retaliation or reaction from me.

When I didn't respond with words or violence, she swiftly got back on her feet, dragging me to a hunched stance. She then looked into my eyes, vial and venomous words spouted from her mouth in a disgusted tone.

My mind was so slow that I didn't register the words that she was screaming at me. But yet, I could feel the raw emotion that drove them at me. These words washed over me like a poisonous flow of liquid, creeping all over my silent and limp body.

She caught me by the shirt and pushed me full force into the old tree that stood behind me. I felt the air pass me by as if in slow motion that just wouldn't quicken.

I _wanted_ to feel the pain.

But when my back made contact with the rough bark, it was as if I had been electrocuted, body and soul. My mind sharpened and focused on the situation that I found myself in. I assessed my surrounding and began to stand upright.

The expression on her face said it all. I didn't need to hear her thoughts or words to understand her rage. She was livid, as if on fire. I made no move towards her, she stood about six feet across the dense forest floor from me, so I just stood in a skulking manner and waited for her to begin.

"You absolute _jerk_! _How_ could you have done that to her, to _me_, to Esme? You tore this family apart and destroyed my best friend; if you weren't my brother I would beat you to death myself because, God knows, you deserve it. You deserve it for everything you put us through." She breathed audibly in her anger, her frame shook.

I couldn't believe that she knew about how I left things with Bella. And, how _dare_ she? _I_ was the one who lost everything that I cared about. I didn't do it for some personal satisfaction. I couldn't hold my façade anymore and let the emotion consume me.

"It was the only way! Can't you see that? Of course I loved her and I still _do!_ That's why I left. That why I have gone through hell for the last few years. For _her_ safety." I swallowed slowly and tried to clamp down on my anger.

"Do you _honestly_ think that I enjoyed doing that to her? Alice, she _believed_ me, straight away. All I had to do to convince her was utter a few words. _Words!_ That's all it took."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose as I collapsed to the ground. I no longer had the strength to put up my indifferent façade that had been my prison for the last number of years.

Alice made no move toward or away from me. Her thoughts were simmering down from the fury that had been in them.

"I thought it would take _hours_, of not days, of lying and deceit to convince her to let go, but she just accepted it and believed me. I felt…there are no words of that can describe how hard it was, doing that to her, and preventing you from seeing her before we left."

She gave a quiet 'humph' as I ranted on.

But it was for her own good that I did it. Not for me. I can't believe that you went and saw her after I forbade you to do so!" I balled up my fists in an attempt to contain my emotions and dug them into the soft, moist ground around the roots of the tree.

This didn't need to get out of hand.

"Excuse me Edward Cullen, since _when_ do you get to tell me what to do? You just can't admit it, can you? That you were wrong and may have lost Bella forever. You can't handle it!" The anger in her mind was barely in control. She was determined to make me see what I had done.

You told us that she accepted us leaving and that she was afraid of us, of what we are. You said, you told her we were leaving for her safety and that she agreed with you after some persuasion." She sighed in frustration and began stomping her feet as she paced across the forest floor. Her thoughts were in confusion, she wasn't sure how to handle this.

"I blamed myself all these years for the incident with Jazz, when it was actually all _your_ fault. How could you do that to Esme? You knew that it would break her heart to leave Bella." She kicked the rock at her feet and it slammed into a far off tree, cracking into pieces.

"Not to mention the damage that you did to your 'so-called' love. You went and devastated Bella, she barely recovered. Even now…she isn't…Forget it." She huffed as she decided to resign her efforts.

I let my head fall back onto the ground with an ear-splitting crack in defeat.

It was my fault, she was right. I _did _deserved to be miserable. Yet I wanted to know how Bella was, and whether or not she hated me.

What was I thinking, of _course _she hated me. Who wouldn't? Even my family despised me now that they saw the monster that was me.

I could sense Alice's anger dilute to a calm wave when she saw me so miserable. I looked up to see her staring into the woods, avoiding my gaze.

"Alice, I know that you have every right to be mad - no furious - at me, but I need to know that she's alright," I pleaded, seeking some resolve in her eyes.

She crouched down and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Edward," she paused.

"That's not something I can tell you. It's something that you must see for yourself." She reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder in a reassuring grace. As I looked away from her gaze, she gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and sought me to look up again.

"She knows you're here in London. You can go to her if you want. _You _can see how she is yourself, you may be surprised. She's a little different but that's all I'm saying." She let her hand fall and stood slowly.

She stretched out her hand. This was her trying to help me, her trying to tell me that I could do something about the mess that was my life.

"Now, I'm not going to tell the others what you said to her the day we left. But, in return, you have to fix this. You've been a painful, inconsolable idiot, but I can see that you _did_ have the right intentions." I heard her thoughts as she said this.

_Typical Edward. Right intentions. Zero results._

That doesn't let you off the hook. You have to apologize to her and set her straight in regards to your feelings. _No_ running away. At least be her friend. You made this mess and you _are_ going to fix it." She dropped her hand and began to walk away from me.

"She probably hates me," I utter a quietly trying to find my voice.

"I'm not saying anything. But _go_ and talk to her. It's between the _two_ of you, not anyone else." She began to prepare to set into a run.

I knew she wasn't telling me something. I searched her thoughts but all I could hear was "_keep the secret, keep the secret, keep the secret, keep the secret,"_ over and over again.

"Did she say something to you about me? What are you not telling me? I've had enough secrets," I shout at her in a pleading tone as she is beginning to leave.

"Edward, I'm going back to Jasper. Sort this out by yourself. What she told me is between the two of us and I'm not letting her down again. All I'll say is not to give up." She skipped through the trees and drifted into her dance-like run.

I fought back the thoughts that Alice had implanted into my mind. We _had_ to leave, it was the only way. I couldn't break my promise just because I was selfish. I couldn't see us leaving though, the whole family was adamant on staying.

This meant that I was the one who had to leave.

I didn't think I had the strength to leave again. I was sure that Alice and the rest of them would try and stop me, but Bella_ had_ moved on and I wasn't going to ruin that.

I returned to the house in a daze of thought, where everyone was buzzing with excitement at the fact that Bella was back in the family, even though Bella didn't know it. Even Rose wasn't as tenacious as usual at the fact that Emmett, and everybody else was back to normal.

As I entered the house, Esme pulled me into a tight hug, full of warmth.

"My son, thank you, for putting us all back together and doing this for your family," She pulled back and looked into my eyes as if she saw an angel there. I couldn't take this. I didn't deserve her kindness.

"I was wondering where Carlisle was, I need to speak to him. Is he in the study?"

She hadn't expected that kind of a response and stayed rigidly shocked where she stood. I couldn't stay and see the pity in her eyes any longer.

I sprinted up the stairs and knocked on his door. "Come in, Edward." I entered the room with a slow pace and closed the door behind me.

"Jasper and Emmett have gone for a hunt," he said nonchalantly, he knew that something was preying on my mind.

"Yes, I know. I wanted to speak to you actually. Carlisle, I'm here to tell you that I'm leaving. I can't do this to Bella again, and I understand if you want to stay but…I must leave, it's what's right and-"he interrupted me calmly.

"My son, I expected you to do this and I won't see you do this to yourself again. You know we will follow you, but, are you sure it's the right thing to do here? The last time things didn't work out so well. Besides, she knows that you're here now, so you can't just leave." He pauses to read my expression. Whatever he sees encourages him to continue.

"It would break Esme's heart to split this family even further and I cannot allow that. Son, go to her and see things for yourself and if it doesn't work out, we will all leave. But for now I cannot let you leave, for everyone's sake." He leaned forward in his chair as he continued.

"We both know that you really don't want to leave her again and I have spoken with her myself. She is the same Bella, remember that." He says this with such a finality that I'm not sure how to respond.

"Carlisle," I pressed my fingers against the bridge of my nose with fatigue.

What does it matter if I don't want to leave? It wasn't for me that I left in the first place. She's better off without me. And it seems, that everyone except me has spoken with her and I'm not sure I could bear seeing her again and just leaving like that again."

"Son, she is not angry with you if that's what you're afraid of. I can tell that she wants to see you, even if she won't say it, so go to her. She is one of your colleagues now.

She is the head of the residents in the pediatric unit at the hospital. That's how she and Emmett met." This caused such a surprise in me that I looked up to see that he was telling the truth.

My Bella, a doctor. "Wait. She was at the hospital and you didn't tell me?" Panic and a flurry of irritation crept into my voice. I tried to keep it under control. I respected Carlisle and he didn't deserve my ire.

"Edward, it was for the best, trust me. She was still getting over the shock of seeing _us_ today. I don't think she would have been able to see _you_ as well." He was right, she wouldn't be able for seeing me. She despised me to the core. She had to.

"Carlisle, I don't think I should see her, it will only hurt her again." I tried to keep my voice from cracking with little success.

"Edward, you say that you love her, so just talk t her. Alice invited her to come and see Esme and before she does, go and speak to her. Clear things up." he spoke with wise words but I couldn't contemplate what seeing her in reality would be like after all of these agonizing years. I needed to try I supposed. She was so close, I felt the need to see her take over my resolve.

"Fine but if she gets upset, I'm leaving, I won't hurt her again," I said adamantly.

"That's all I ask, Alice is gone to pick her up and drop her to work. She wants to set some shopping trip times and so on, you know Alice. So you need to change and prepare to meet her. No offense my son, but you don't look your best." He half smirks as I turn to leave the room.

Just as I close the door to his office, I could swear that I heard him utter the words "young love" in a pitying tone.

I went and got changed and got ready to meet the love of my life after six years of purging agony. I thought about her working as a doctor. I knew that she would be an excellent one. She was bright and I'm sure gave the care to all of her patients. She was so good and caring. Her personality suited the job; she was selfless, gentle and loving.

I could imagine her working with the children. I knew that she would dedicate her time to her patients and go beyond the call of duty to ensure their recovery. This made me love her even more.

Medicine would have been the last job I would have guessed that she would choose. But she never really _did_ do what I expected. I could sense how Carlisle was proud of her, following in his profession from reading his thoughts. He had gotten very good reports about her. She had been promoted to head of her unit within three years. She was an inspiration to her co-workers.

She was my Bella.

My love. My life.

**A/N: Please review. Up next is when Bella meets Edward and, let's just say, sparks fly. Review review review! Give me your opinions please! **


	10. Chapter 10  BPOV

**S****/N: I own nothing that is Twilight. I haop you all enjoy this chapter! I decided to update quickly. **

Chapter 5 – The Reunion BPOV

I awoke to an empty apartment. I had fallen asleep on the sofa with the TV left playing black and white re-runs.

As I stumbled to my feet, I recalled the night's events. I remembered awakening in the night due to yet another dream about _him_. I consumed half of a bottle of white wine that I found in the fridge.

I didn't particularly enjoy alcohol to that extent, but last night called for it.

I felt exhausted; a sharp ringing sound pierced through my ears. Last night I couldn't sleep; thinking of Edward had kept me awake most of the night so I watched some TV to distract me alongside my bottle of wine.

The more I thought about him, the more I wanted to see him again. I felt I_ needed_ to see him.

But what if he still didn't want to see me or still couldn't stand to be around me.

That would hurt, a lot. I felt pathetic; I was still in love with a seventeen year old boy who left me over six years ago. Yet I wanted to be in his arms, what was wrong with me?

I couldn't do this to David; it was unfair to him and to my sanity. Edward didn't want me and he probably was dating someone anyway. Someone interesting and fabulous. She would be everything I wasn't.

I couldn't deal with this, my head was sore enough. I got dressed, swallowed a couple of alka seltzer and went to work.

I wasn't in the mood for public transport so I was going by car. Before I left Forks, my truck had finally given up. Not that I used it much during those times after my heart was broken. It was time.

When I came back from the volunteer work, I saved for a few months and could pay a decent amount of a new Lexus and it suited me fine for my short journey to work. Usually the problem of the London inner-city traffic would be irritatingly slow but I was early this morning and I could use the down-time before work.

As I approached the car in the parking lot, I spied a screaming yellow Mini Cooper parked close by. The vibrancy of the colour worked like a blinding sun for my hangover. Alice stepped out and skipped over to me.

"I sorry, I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye. I thought about it all last night and I owe you an apology. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry", she pulled me into a hug and continued her rant of apologies. The shock of her abruptness clouded ne into silence.

"Alice, it's okay. I already told you, there's nothing to forgive and I thought we went through this for the final time last night," I gently squeezed her into another hug and and then linked my arm in hers as we walked towards the cars.

"Yes, but I've had time to think about it and I was extremely unfair to you by not … explaining to you why we had to leave ... by letting Edward treat you like that. I shouldn't have let him make that decision." She dropped her head in shame.

"Hey, look at me," I attempted to lift her chin gently, but it wouldn't budge. I decided to continue on.

"You have to stop this. I'm fine and it wasn't _your_ fault. It's way too early to be bringing up things that happened years ago and dredging up old guilt. I don't want to hear about it again, it was far from your fault, understood?" I realised that I wasn't just reassuring her about this. I needed to forgive her too.

"Fine, I give. I see your taste in cars have improved somewhat," she noted.

"Not really, I got some help from Gemma's brother Steve, he is a big fan of cars lets say," It was true, the guy was crazy about cars and he advised me on what to buy.

"Well that's great, at least it isn't a truck, right? Jazz would definately approve," she smiled. The old Alice was coming back and I was glad to see it.

"Hey! I loved that truck," I mocked in horror.

"Trust me I know. We never forgot. No amount of persuasion could get you to scrap it. Anyway I came by to see if I could drive you to work," she beamed at me, looking me innocently straight in the eyes.

"Alice, I'm fine I can drive," I had been looking forward to some thinking time, but I also wanted to spend time with Alice.

"Yes Bella, but then we couldn't talk, could we? Besides, it's on my way," she smiled. She knew I was going to give in like always. I knew very well that it wasn't on her way, the college was at the other end of the city from the hospital.

"Alice, I can't and anyway how would I get home again?" I looked back at her squarely in the eyes. Two could play this game.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you back. I was meaning to ask if you might consider visiting the house this evening. Esme is ecstatic and she really really wants to see you, Come On Pleeeeeeasse?" She knew that I would weaken at the mention of Esme.

"You know I'd love to see her, but, this evening is kinda sudden don't you think?" I said in a voice that was laced with panic.

"No way, she wanted to see you last night when we broke the news. So I don't think she will last until tomorrow without seeing you. I can show you the house. What do you say?" She already knew the argument was hers but I refused to give in so easily. I tried desoerately to remember my side of the argument.

"I don't know Alice, with...with...with Edward and everything. I don't know if it's a good idea. I don't want to drive him off again," the reality of seeing my old family hit me.

"You won't, and he said that he will stay so don't worry," she smiled reassuringly. "And if he steps out of line he'll have me to deal with." She added.

The image of this tiny pixie against Edward was extremely humorous.

"Fine, I give, what time?" I said grudgingly.

"When are you finished work?" She smiled smugly, that she had got her way.

"At 5:30 tonight, I'm still not sure though..." I said as I open the passenger door of her ostentatious car.

"It will be fine, trust me. Now I believe we have an overdue shopping trip" She announced as she hopped into the drivers seat across from me. We chatted all the way to the hospital.

She knew dozens of short cuts that I didn't even know about and we arrived twenty five minutes early.

"See you tonight Bella," she exclaimed out the window if the car as she sped out if the parking lot.

Work.

I couldn't get in fast enough. When I was at work I was at work.

All of my personal problems were kept at bay. You couldn't afford to let personal stuff to get in your way here, it was to serious.

I dropped off my things in the locker room and headed out towards the reception when he entered.

My muscles locked into place. Every nerve in my body was alight with panic. My heart scremed that it couldn't be him, wished it was, but it couldn't be.

My mind knew better and ordered my body to make a run for it. I couldn't handle this. I had a hangover, lack of sleep and I was at work.

I couldn't do this. I wouldn't do this.

Not here.

Edward.

So much for personal issues at bay. I was in shock, I couldn't move the way my mind screamed.

We stared at one another from across the room. His eyes boring into mine, I was finding it difficult to stay standing with the intensity.

I couldn't stop myself from admiring his beauty. His golden-bronze hair was in its casual disarray and his eyes were the same golden colour but black around the edges.

No Bella you're dreaming, but I knew I wasn't dreaming. I had known that he was here yet why was I surprised.

He was as beautiful as ever, yet somehow changed. I noticed that the dark circle around his eyes were more prominent than before. I suddenly stopped myself before I started crying and avoided his gaze.

I turned around and went to my locker once more. I pretended he wasn't in the room but we both were statically aware of wach other's presence.

I didn't hear him approach but as I locked my locker and turned around I found his face merely inches from mine.

I gasped in horror. Horror at the need for cloding the distance. I could feel his sweet breadth wash over my face. His strong but alluring scent was sweeter than my dreams could conjure over the years.

I so badly wanted to close the distance but I knew that it was wrong.

Just as he took a breadth, one of the nurses from the labs entered the room and went to what I presumed was her locker.

At the hospital, I was her superior. I had spent years of building my reputation in the hospital. The fact that I was so young allowed the nurses to disregard mt authority. Usually it takes years and years to achieve my level in a career. Because of this, at the hospital, I went into lock down.

My personality was one of a ruthless professional among the working staff. I couldn't show my lack of years, ever. They would see it as a weakness and gossip would spread. I had seen it happen to the best of doctors. I wasn't unpleasant to work with, but my colleagues knew that my passion for my work made me a force not to get on the wrong side of. I wasn't about to have rumours begin.

I stepped aside and strode passed him and out of the room. I knew that he would follow but I had no where to go.

My shift didn't start for another twenty minutes. He did follow me as I went to check on Lisa, my eight year-old patient who was recovering from an operation to the heart.

I knew that he wouldn't speak to me while I was with a patient so I hurried to her ward as swiftly as I could.

"Now Lisa, how are you feeling?" I smiled brightly. "I told you that the operation wouldn't be scary at all now, was it?"

"No, it didn't hurt me, Dr. Bella. The other doctor said it would be okay as well but I didn't like him very much," she wrined her nose with dislike. I had to laugh at this.

Dr. Averdeen was a strict and straight forward surgeon. She had only a week left until retiremant.

"Now what was all that worry about so. I'm sure the other doctor was very nice though she was just probably very busy, was she?" I coaxed, as I skimmed through her medical charts. She was doing very well.

"No it was a big tall man and he was scary." This puzzled me, my mind buzzed trying to think of who she was talking about.

Emmett, I thought immediately. "I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you, Dr. Emmett really is very kind."

"No, I'm sure he didn't," the voice made me freeze on the spot. The sound washed over me like a wave of honey. It was the sound of my dreams for the last six years.

Then the reality of the situation dawned on me. How dare he follow me here, I was at work.

"Hello, Dr. Swan. I'm Lisa's surgeon and I will be checking her progress over the next few weeks with your consent of course." I turned to find his perfect face in a neutral expression.

Blank. No emotion.

He stretched out his hand as if to shake mine.

"Dr. Bella he is a nice one, he was there when I went to sleep," Lisa beamed from behind my back.

"Oh, I know honey. I'll be back in a minute okay?" The sound of her voice shocked my out of my reverie. I turned and gave her a wink as I returned her chart and walked out of the ward, knowing he would follow.

I strode off down the hall way and through the two glass doors that lead to the stairs.

When I heard the doors close behind him, I turned in a furious glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" I seethed with anger.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he pleaded. I refused to fall into his old tricks.

I didn't know what he wanted and I told myself that I didn't want to know.

"Great way to go about it, interrupting me at work. You may be new here, Dr. Cullen but you'll soon learn that I don't appreciate personal matters to be brought into my unit. You have my consent to look after my patients, of course, but you do not have the right to distract me at my work," I was finding it difficult to keep emotion from my voice.

The only way that I could handle this was in a professional indifferent manner. Any other method would most likely leave me in tears.

"Bella, I wasn't trying to disturb you, I just need to talk to you-" he pleaded, his eyes were full of such helplessness that I almost cracked.

"So talk," I snapped.

He stood frozen in surprise and I was getting more furious by the second.

How_ dare_ he come in here after over six years of nothing and disrupt everything that I had been working toward in getting over him.

Yes, with every glance I fell more in love with him but I wasn't going to let him hurt me again.

From what I could gather from the others, he didn't want to see me. So why was he making this harder for both of us?

"I… I don't know what to say to you." I could see him so fragile but I wasn't going to fall for it, not again. He was never stuck for words.

"Look, Dr. Cullen I have work to do so why don't you come and see me when you actually have something to say. Edward, just because you broke my heart once doesn't mean you will do it again. You leaving destroyed me so stop making this harder and treat my as a colleague, nothing else. Now if you'll excuse me." I made a. Move to walk past him but then a thought struck me. I turned and spoke to his back, thankful for the lack of eye contact.

"By the way, you don't ever get to treat me like that again. Esme wants me to come over tonight but I won't go if it's too much for you. Let me know." I walked back to my patients leaving him in a devastated state.

What had I done? I had never felt so angry in all my life.

I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't mean to but half of me wanted him to feel the pain that I felt. I was still in love with him. That was unquestionable.

When I saw him so miserable as a result of my words it nearly crumbled my resolve. I had never seen him in so much emotional pain. Maybe there was something else there other that guilt or maybe not.

I was sure Alice had spoken to him but she hadn't told him of my feelings for which I was relieved. Maybe he was only here for his family's sake and didn't really care about me.

I hadn't even started work and I already needed a break.

I went to the nurses' station to collect the necessary paperwork. When I saw Emmett walking toward me with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Hey Bells, Alice just called and she said you were coming over tonight," he walked straight up to me and enveloped me into a bear-tight hug. He lifted me up and spun me around.

I couldn't help but laugh and swat him to let me go.

"Yeah Alice kinda roped me into it. She used the whole guilt-tripping method and true to form, I gave in." I couldn't help but smile. Being in Emmet's presence was infectious and I couldn't help but lighten up from my dreary mood.

"Dave was thinking of meeting up for lunch again, but it's okay if that's too weird for you. He's a good guy, David." He looked at me in a calculating stare as if searching for an answer.

"I know, he's a great guy. Come to lunch if you want, I don't mind at all. Tell him that I'll be there, I need to catch up with Gemma anyway, wedding stuff you know," I turned and resumed skimming through the stack of files before me.

"Cool," he patted me on the back. "Have you spoken to Edward yet," he pressed with uncertainty and caution evident behind his words.

"Yes actually, you may want to go and find him. He doesn't look the best, and can you remind him that I'm at work and if he wants to actually talk to me, tell him to respect that I'm working. I'll see you at lunch. He's in the children's ward A 32 by the stairwell." I turned me head to flash him a smile.

He stood looking confused but headed in the direction that I told him and I went back to work, battling with my emotions and thoughts for the rest of the day.

Whether I liked it or not, I'd have to speak to Edward eventually.

I just didn't know whether I could handle working in the same hospital as him without reawakening my deep, raw love for him. One question preyed on my mind.

Where does this leave David?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Please tell me what you think. KimiD i****s A-mazing, always giving me that extra boost of encouragement. Thank you all for following this story patiently for the last few months. Please review!**

**- ****100SC**


	11. Chapter 11  EPOV

Love Is Lost - EPOV

"She said something about respecting her at work," Emmett muttered as he cautiously approached me.

I was sitting on one of the steps of the stairs. I held my head in my hands. My eyes examined the threads of the white coat that I wore.

My mind refused to function, I hadn't had a thought about Bella since she had left. It focused on random things like studying the exact shade of faded grey paint that was on the wall in front of me. I began to take in the environment around me for the first time. My senses had come back to life.

The smell of the bleached floors and surfaces burned my nose. I could here the faint cries of agony alongside shrieks of delight ring through the hospital.

The heavy air of stressed and tired staff mixed with the ever present scent of medication gave an atmosphere of detachment between everybody in the vicinity. Or maybe that was just how I felt after Bella's display of hatred.

I didn't know anything anymore.

"What else did she say?" I lifted my head in faint interest. I already knew that she despised me. The tone of his thoughts show me everything that I already knew. There was no going back.

"We just talked about lunch and she's coming over tonight, that was pretty much it man," he moved closer and sat beside me on the step. He decided to pat my back in an attempt to placate my despair.

"Why did I listen to you? I should have left when I had the chance, this has just made everything a whole lot worse for _both_ of us." I let my head fall and thump against the weary painted wall of the stairwell, leaving a split faintly upwards through the brickwork beneath.

"Dude, you're not leavin' again, come on she wasn't serious. She just hurt, just go and sort it out and come to lunch. Stop whining man, its like talkin' to a chick. For Gods sake, Bella has more of a backbone than you." He gave me a playful punch into the shoulder and retreated back through the double-doors with his usual booming laughter.

As I watched him walking down the corridor, I decided that he was right. I hopped from where - sat and pursued him. I caught up to him punched his shoulder. He wore the navy scrub uniform of the hospital, which made the majority of the females in the area swoon.

"Why? She hates me, she really hates me," the despair was crushing me. My mind finally let me process the events that had unfolded earlier.

I had never seen her so furious before and I was the one she was angry at. She had changed; I could see that our leaving had really hurt her, deeply. I couldn't even form words in her presence.

She was utterly magnificent, and the years had only enhanced her beauty. She had matured, that was for certain. She was taller, and more mystically feminine. She was the same woman that I had fallen in love with but now she was ravishing.

During our conversation, her scent burned at my throat more than it ever had before, except I did not take any notice.

I was entranced by her voice and those chocolate brown eyes. It took all my will power not to take her into my arms. But, I was afraid at how such an action would be perceived.

"I don't think she'll want to speak to me - ever again." I said as my voice cracked at the end of the sentence with utter misery.

"So turn on the charm dude. She fell in love with you once and I'm pretty sure she is still in love you now. Even though she won't admit it, you really hurt her man and all you need to do is fix it." His grin was ridiculously wide.

Everything was so clear-cut with Emmett.

"It isn't that simple, she thinks I don't love her." He ought to now the full story. No doubt Alice would inform him eventually.

"Why would she think that? Its pretty obvious, look Edward, you love her and I'm pretty sure she loves you so stop moaning and make it up to her already." He turned to enter one of the Intensive Private Care Units.

The atmosphere in these units was characteristically cold. It was a place where the patients at the highest risk were cared for. It was not the place for a family squabble. I didn't dare bring this discussion inside. These people deserved that much respect.

"Emmett-" I stood firmly where I was.

"No Edward, just go and do it man or are you actually afraid of her threats," I squirmed at this. I didn't need him making fun of the situation.

He smirked. "You look ridiculous, miserable, pathetic even. No wonder she doesn't want to talk to you dude, you look like hell," he smirked and continued into the unit.

"Thanks," I muttered as I deduced that the conversation was over.

When I saw nurses starting to stare and gossip at the nearest station I turned and found my way down to the next ward where I was to brief a patient before his surgery.

As I went back to work downstairs, I hoped could pull myself together before I went to see Bella again. It would be on her terms that I would be forgiven.

During my break, I asked the middle-aged blonde haired nurse at the main desk of her unit, where I could find her.

"Excuse me, but might you know where I could find Dr. Swan?" I leaned against the high wooden polished counter as she lifted her eyes to meet mine.

"_He's a handsome one,"_ she thought. "Yes, she should be nearly finished her rounds, so you might try ward A 36 or around there. She_ should_ be there but Dr. Swan could be anywhere." She smiled a little too brightly at me as I headed in that direction as swiftly as I could without drawing attention.

"_Young ones, she'll have half of the hospital after her soon__. First the Irish one, now the new guy.__T__he __lucky__ girl,"_ I could sense a hint of jealousy in her thoughts as I heard them. I had know idea what she meant about the 'Irish one', but all that was on my mind was finding my love. My Bella.

As I turned the corner of one of the many pristine corridors of the hospital I saw her. She attending to a young boy who appeared to have a broken arm. She was knelt down on her knees among a sea of, what appeared to be, children's toys next to where the young boy sat in the waiting seats.

She donned her navy scrubs that was covered in her pristine white coat and stethoscope. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had a soft demeanour towards the little boy.

"Can you feel that?" She asked as she probed his arm gently with a look of soft determination on her face. The boy shook his head, in complete trust, as she examined the boy's arm.

From where I stood, I could see the tear streaks that clung to the young boy's cheeks. His eyes were slightly bloodshot as he hiccupped gently with the shock.

"Don't worry Marcus, we'll take good care of you. Besides, you get to miss a few hours of school, that's good right?" She smiled at him coaxing a smile from him.

"Yeah and I can show Leon my cast, it'll be so cool! " He exclaimed, all signs of crying vanished as the thought struck him.

"I'm sure Leon will be deadly jealous. But I need you to go into that room with this nurse so I can check if you need a cast. Then you can come back out here and tell me all about how it happened," She smiled kindly and gave him a conspiring wink to reassure him as he followed a pleasant young nurse into one of the day-clinic rooms.

Once the door to the room was shut, Bella began talking to his mother. I decided to see how things played out. I could watch her all day.

I zipped in to the ward next to where I stood. The patient that Bella and I had been with earlier that morning was in this ward. Lisa Kemble. I decided to give her a spot check-up and chatted playfully with her, all the while listening in on how Bella was handling the situation down the hall.

"He's a strong kid; he'll be fine after a few weeks. So don't worry, he's in good hands." Bella said as a final reassurance to the patient's mother. She was a true professional. I had never seen her so passionate about anything before.

She gave the young boy a high five and a sticker before she let him be discharged. I had completed four check-ups by the time she had finished up.

Before she moved onto the next case I caught her gently by the main desk. "Bella, please?" I said calmly.

She didn't turn around. Her back tightened beneath the white lab coat in tension. She continued to sort through the manilla coloured medical files in the counter before her.

"I don't know what to say, but please don't ignore me. I can't stand this between us," I tried to keep my voice calm and sincere but the sadness behind the words was evident.

With this, she turned slowly. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes pleading. Her eyes captivated me for what felt like an eternity but then a beeping noise broke the intensity between us. She looked down to her belt, breaking the eye contact, to check her pager.

"Edward, I'm working, I can't do this now." I could see that she was about start crying but I didn't know what to do. I wanted t hold her and make it better but I couldn't because I was the problem.

"Please just hear me out, I know that you don't owe me anything and you probably hate me but you do deserve an explanation for my actions," she slowly lifted her head and those majestic brown eyes met mine for a brief second and she then looked away swiftly.

"Edward, I don't hate you I just can't do this right now. Come and see me before lunch, there are a few things that you need to know. But for now just give me some space. Please?" She turned her back to me in an attempt to make her words more effective.

She then began collecting her files and made a move to pass me by.

"If that's what you want, just know that I never meant to hurt you, and by the way from what I've seen you're a very good doctor. I'll give you some space," I said in a whisper as she passed me in her haste.

Deciding that my morning break was well and truly over,I left the ward and she continued on her rounds.

As I was walking I realised that in this hospital she was my superior in ranks of authority, I was a resident, she was head of her department. In a strange sense, I was proud of her.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm loving the review, however scarce they are :/ But to those of you who are reviewing; these last three chapters are for you. I hope that I have enough detail in this chapter guys. I really appreciate your advise to make the story better.**

**Thank you for all of your wonderful comments. I have another chapter nearly finished but I think a few more reviews would be nice before I publish it. Be the one to make sure I stick with this story and leave a review, however long or short you want it to be.**

**A huge thank you to: KimiD, Rayday,berdb, Angel of Darkness, bellagirl008, Rae13004, teamrob and so many more people that have kept this story alive.**

**I own nothing Twilight. It belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Xxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12  EPOV contd

**S/N: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

Chapter 12 - A Chance to Explain

Just as I went to find Carlisle in the Cardiac Section, a nurse approached me. She was of small height, a very feminine figure and petite face with long locks of curly black hair.

"Are you Dr. Edward Cullen?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I said pleasantly trying to decipher the hurricane that filled her mind.

"Yes, in fact there most definitely is a problem. But it's not concerning a patient," she said sternly in a well defined London accent.

"Then why are you asking me?" I asked a little irritated, I didn't need any more drama unless it was for my job or completely necessary.

I searched for her thoughts but all I could read was a murky string of words.

"_Good looking, arrogant, well qualified, well mannered, he really is quite the charmer. He's in for it._

I couldn't see where this was going.

"I'm sorry but if there isn't a problem with one of the patients, then I don't think I can help you. Who's asking for me?" I said very abruptly.

"Me," she snapped sternly. "I would like to speak with you if at all possible," she smiled in a sneering expression.

We stood aside out of the path of incoming stretchers into a cramped storage room beside where we stood.

"I believe that you know a friend of mine, Dr. Isabella Swan. I'm going to make this very, very brief. I also am aware that you are the reason behind a lot of her pain since she left America a few years ago, you broke her heart. Is that correct?" She looked at me with a stern grimace on her face to emphasise her words.

"Let me make one thing very clear, that carry on doesn't go down well with me."She continued as I remained speechless. She stretched out her hand and continued her well-planned speech.

"Gemma, pleased to meet you, a very close friend of Bella's and, as a friend, I'm here to look out for her. If I even _suspect_ that you've stepped out of line you'll have me to deal with. You must think you're great with your good looks and charms but let me tell you that in this hospital we're like family." She stopped to gesture out into the corridor and took a deep breadth. I didn't dare interrupt her.

"Bella is an amazing doctor and a good friend to me, so keep in line or else. Bella doesn't deserve what you did to her and, trust me, it will take a lot of charming to get me on your side. So don't upset her or I will personally burn you at the stake. Thank you for giving me the time to explain that matter to you Dr. Cullen, now I best be off." She said sweetly and sighed audibly pleased with herself, gave me a gentle pat on the arm as she walked off into one of the prep rooms down the hall.

I didn't know how to go about responding to this 'Gemma' person.

_How much did she know? Would Bella have told her our secret? _I didn't know...

Emmett appeared to have heard the whole conversation and smirked at me from the nurses station.

_Nice one, I_ have_ to thank her later. I've never seen you so, . Bella really knows how to pick a bodyguard._He chuckled inwardly as he clicked and typed into the computer behind the desk.

I walked over to join him at the desk and caught up to what my schedule was for the rest of the day. We both had surgery to get to and we hurried to the O.R. without another word about that incident or about Bella. However, Emmett couldn't keep from chuckling for the remainder of the morning.

After surgery, I went to see Bella before lunch started. She was in the locker room, talking to the nurse who had confronted me earlier. She had mentioned that they were close. They both looked up as I entered the room where I had first seen Bella after more than 6 years.

.

"Um, Gemma this is Dr. Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Gemma," Bella said awkwardly as she looked between the two of us.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. Bella, I'll see you in the cafeteria in a bit." She gave her a sly wink and turned towards me. I noticed her grimace as she glared at me secretively on her way out of the room.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked, unsure if how to begin. I thought that this was the best way to break the ice between us. Her beauty was heartbreaking but I had to concentrate, I had only a few minutes to talk to her.

"I thought you were the one who wanted to talk," she said in a detached tone. Despite her best efforts, I could see that she was finding this as difficult as I was.

"Yes, but I don't think I have enough time to explain it all. But before you come over tonight I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you and the last few years have been – I'm thinking of a better word than hell-" I said quickly, trying to let it all out before she stopped me. But as she began to interrupt, I cut her off and continued on my heartfelt speech.

"Bella, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I want to apologise." I tried to search for anger or love in her eyes but all that I could find was understanding and acceptance at my words.

She looked resigned. "Well it wasn't all your fault. I was also partly to blame as well. Edward, what's in the past is in the past. I depended too much on you, there's nothing for you to be sorry about, you couldn't help it. You told me to move on, so I did and I'm sure you did too," When she said my name it sent a shrill down my back.

Wait, what was she saying? Did she not know that I still loved her? Apparently not. But how could I tell her without sounding insane or deceitful.

"You should come to lunch with us, and you can meet David." She said suddenly to change the topic of conversation and lowered her eyes to the floor in anticipation of what looked like a hurricane.

I didn't understand what she meant until suddenly, as the thought struck, my entire body went into a spasm of fear. My mind went into over drive.

_David_, as in her boyfriend David, it suddenly all fit.

Emmett had went to lunch to meet David's girlfriend, the same day he met Bella for the first time in the hospital. It felt as if the whole world came crashing down at that very moment.

This was too much; I wanted to rip him to pieces. He had stolen Bella from me. She had moved on. I was in a state of shock when she burst my train of thought.

"I understand if you don't want to come but Emmett will be there, and I'd like you to come." She averted her gaze from meeting mine and pretended that the floor was the most interesting sight she had ever seen. She began fiddling with what sounded like keys in the pocket of her doctor's coat.

Bella was in love with another man. She had found someone else. He was probably everything I wasn't, everything that she deserved. How could I blame her?

All of these thoughts flew through my vampire mind at such a speed that she didn't notice my reaction at all. I decided to go along with whatever she wanted. If I was to be honest, I wanted to analyse this other man in her life; David. It was like poison in my mind. Every time I thought the name, I felt a stab to my chest of excruciating pain as one word snaked around my cold heart. Rejection.

"Yeah sure," I tried to brighten my expression to mask my pain. I couldn't believe this. Why didn't Emmett tell me? She had moved on and she no longer loved _me_. I couldn't comprehend this. She was mine, mine forever. I was frantic. I wanted to die on the spot. I had caused this. I was the one who broke her, left her. I told her to move on, I didn't really want her to, I wanted her to be happy.

"Thank you," she said mechanically and let out the breadth that she'd been holding in with a 'whoosh'.

The conversation had died with that and she walked past me and out into the bustling hallway outside. I followed the sound of her steps until they were lost in the crowd.

I couldn't tell her that I loved her now. I wouldn't put her into that position. I wanted to scream, run after her, do anything to have her back. Who was I kidding? He made her happy, why would she choose me, the one who had destroyed her. I had to leave her alone but I didn't think I had the strength to leave her again. She was the only thing that mattered to me.

She was my only reason to exist.

He hadn't stolen her from me, she hadn't been mine since the day I chose to leave her and break her heart. If he made her happy, then that was all that truly mattered. My pain was what I deserved.

I wasn't able for this. I called Emmett on my way out of the hospital and told him that I was taking the car and he needed to catch a ride with Carlisle.

My shift for the day had ended at lunchtime and I needed to get out of there before I let the groundbreaking heartbreak overrule my resolve. Emmett offered to come with me but I told him to offer my apologies to everyone that I couldn't go to lunch.

I needed to be alone.

I couldn't just sit there and put on the human charade, pretending to eat and be so close to her without screaming or breaking half of the building apart.

I drove the car up the steep gravelled driveway that led to the house. I sprang from the driver's seat, leaving the keys in the ignition and took off running into the glorious forest at the rear of the house.

The pain that was in my chest now was worse than the past few months' agony combined at once. After a few solid hours of tearing through the trees at lightning speed, I collapsed to the ground in defeat. No matter how far I ran, the pain or the memories wouldn't fade.

I lay in the dirt for hours. I stared at the canopy of trees and branches above me. The gaps in the cover leaked the sunlight through and onto the ground around me. I watched as the light slowly faded to darkness and the rain began to fall heavily. The scent of the mixture of dead and alive plant leaves was intensified as the water rushed to the ground from the sky. The crackling sound of the raindrops falling on the leafy canopy flooded through my mind. I tried to let the sound calm me.

During this time I decided that I would be there for Bella in any way she needed me. Even as a friend, I wasn't going to leave her again, she didn't deserve that. She was all that mattered and if she was happy with David then I wasn't going to go between them no matter how much it cost me. I had lost her, I had done that, I deserved it.

I gave her up.

I was a fool thinking that I could survive without her. If I was honest I needed her more than she ever needed me. I loved her so much that it hurt to even think about her. I checked my watch, I was going to be late; she due back at the house in about ten minutes.

My dark jeans were a mess; torn down along the right side and mud smudged across the hems at the ends. My shirt was soaked to the darkened colour of the evening sky before me. The speed at which I had ran caused the branches to slice open the sleeves and across one of the shoulders. The ground I was lying on had moistened into a slimy area of moss and mud. Alice wouldn't be very happy.

I would go to her. I needed to be near her.

Bella. The one word that took my breadth away.

With one final throb of heart searing pain, I leapt from where I lay on the forest floor and sprinted back to the house at a new found speed in my steps while a particular melody played through my mind all of the journey back.

**A/N: One question to my readers; Am I writing too fast? Is the writing affected by the rush?**

**Feedback makes it better!**

**R+R**

**Xxxxxx**

**100SC**


	13. Chapter 13  BPOV

Chapter: 13 Decisions – BPOV

Lunch went dismally, to put it mildly. I wasn't in the mood for talking. At all. The moments before lunch, between Edward and I, were among of the worst moments of my life. The static between our bodies was alive.

It took all of my strength to put on a brave face and tell him about David. Alice came as a surprise for lunch and we all decided to go into the city for a bite to eat. Gemma and I went in my car.

"So that was the infamous Edward Cullen huh? I see what you mean when you say he's handsome," She looked at me across the car but I avoided her gaze and pretended to concentrate on driving her car without hitting anything.

"You're still in love with him aren't you," she stated. She was spot on, she usually was. I had to tell someone so I came clean.

"Pretty much, but I can't see why I won't get over him, I mean I haven't seen him in six years and the minute I see him - I'm completely in love with him again - Gemm, I don't know what to do, I mean I love David, I do but with Edward it's different - I still love him and I'm furious with myself but it's the truth and …" The tears wouldn't hold back as my voice broke with a start, ending my sting of nonsensical cries. I needed to cry before I exploded and I knew that she would understand. I could tell her almost anything.

"Darlin' you've got to move on. He left you, said he didn't love you, right? Pull over. Come on," she coaxed gently. I decided that she was right, I needed to get myself in order before the others saw me. I let the car come to a slow as I pulled into a parking spot outside a world-wearied barber shop.

"He left you devastated and heartbroken. David, I'll admit, is not quite as good-looking but he's not far behind. He completely _adores _you and half the nurses are after him." She reached across the car and put her hand on my shoulder and, with the other hand, offered me a tissue from her handbag.

She gently squeezed my shoulder, encouraging me to lift my head.

When I continued to let the stream of helpless sobs of despair flow and didn't move, she decided to continue her point. "He's never let you down and by the looks of it he wants to marry you. You can't go on half loving this one and half loving the other. You've got to do what's right. You don't even know how this Edward feels." She paused uncomfortably.

"Maybe - I know it isn't easy to think about - but maybe he still doesn't love you. I know it's hard to hear but I'm not going to sit around and watch you make a mess of yourself. Get yourself together girl, now dry up those tears and let's show the world what we're made of."

She tried to put her arm around me, but I slumped over without another word and into her arms. I continued to sob as she calmed me from my hysteria.

When I had cried myself out, again, I restarted Gemma's car and headed to the restaurant that we were to meet the others. With a determined sigh, I stopped the car outside the small restaurant and got out of the car. Gemma followed me our, linked her arm in mine and we went walked to the restaurant united.

I could see that Alice was worried about me. I felt my mask of serenity breaking with each glance across to her piercing gaze. The group chatted and enjoyed lunch while Alice and Emmett picked at two sandwiches.

I wasn't hungry myself and I passed on lunch. I just sat there and stared into space while the others made conversation. Gemma and Alice tried to draw speech from me but after a few curt responses, the decided it was best to leave me as I was.

_Where was Edward?_

Gemma would give me a gentle nudge under the table when she noticed that David was looking directly at me with a very concerned expression. Thankful for the heads up, I put on a smile each time.

When we were all about to depart, Alice asked Emmett, to drive David back to the hospital. She also asked Gemma if I could drive back with her.

"I need to have a talk with Bella if you wouldn't mind me borrowing her for a while; I'll drive her back myself." Gemma made sure that I was okay before she left and she had a few words to Alice before she took off. No doubt it was about me and my current emotional state.

David tried to convince me to call in sick and take the afternoon off, he was really worried about me. I was tempted to take his advise but decided against it, I had to keep my mind busy.

"Well maybe I could call in sick with you; we haven't really been able to talk for days with all that has been going on," he said with a gleam of hope in his voice. I knew that he would say anything to make sure I was okay. He was too good to me.

"No, I'll be fine. Actually, as a matter of interest, do you ever stop worrying about me? I'm ordering you to go and get back to work before you're late! My shift doesn't start for another hour so I'll take it easy, I promise." I said with as much certainty as I could muster up. He deserved so much more than me. I leaned up on my tip-toes and gave him a long and deep kiss to reassure him.

"I mean it now go before I have to go and get Emmett to drag you," I said, catching my breadth. I kept my brave face on until he left with Emmett. He didn't need to worry about me. He never stopped worrying; which was ridiculous especially in this case.

This was a problem that I'd brought on myself. He didn't deserve to be hurt, he deserved much more than what I could offer, half loved. Gemma was right, I had to make a choice; not marry him and more than likely wind up alone or marry him and make him happy. Decisions. Decisions.

The truth was that Edward didn't love me and I had to face it. Even if I didn't marry David, he still didn't love me. I had a chance to make someone I loved happy and make myself relatively happy, but why was it so hard.

The look on Edward's face puzzled me all through lunch, as I said those words to him in the locker room; it looked as if I'd stabbed him. Maybe it wasn't just guilt that kept him here - No. I was deluding myself again. I was just a human, he probably had some vampire girlfriend that I couldn't possibly compete with in any universe.

The sound of Alice's voice brought me back to reality with a flash. I looked around to find her over by her screaming yellow car, looking pointedly at me. The car suited her. Petite and graceful; just like Alice.

"Bella, what's going on? This morning I "saw" you tell Edward about David before lunch and I'm pretty sure you went through with it by the look on your face. I thought that was what you wanted, to have everything out in the open and move on. With the way you're carrying on it's obvious. You can't do this to yourself Bella." She exclaimed as she opened the driver door to her car and hopped gracefully inside.

Once I had seated myself inside the car, she resumed her speech.

"We both know that you love Edward, you can't keep denying it. He's obviously not going to tell you but you need to know. He went to see you after we left." She stated this with an irritated resignation.

By this stage I was on the verge of tears, about to cry over the mess that my life was in and I could swear that my heart skipped a beat with her words.

"Wait, what? When?" I pressed with sudden shock and horror.

"About two years after we left. You had graduated and he didn't see you." She said coldly. Obviously she didn't agree with whatever had happened around then. I thought against asking her about it.

"Why would he do that?" I tried to hide the alarm in my voice.

_Bella stop getting your hopes up it was probably nothing more than guilt._

I was glad he didn't see me; I didn't look the best back then. Hell, I didn't look human back then.

For the first few months after he left I never left the house. After that I began to make an effort to get on with life, for Charlie's sake. I became friends with Jake and he helped me through the dark times and I came through it after a long time.

Then when I went to Oxford, I got the break I needed. I became close friends with my room mate, Gemma Priestley and she really helped me to remember what it was to be alive again, so to speak. If Edward had seen me so depressed, it would have been embarrassing when he saw that I couldn't let go when he clearly could.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not saying anything but the two of you should just see what's straight in front of you. Let's just say Edward wasn't exactly jumping for joy for the past few years and I know for certain that you weren't either." She stated in a manner that I shouldn't dare to question her on this.

I couldn't register what she was saying, it didn't make sense. A lot had happened and my mind was slowed to a tortoise-pace and I started to feel dizzy as I watched the world spin around me.

"Alice I think that I need to lie down, you can come and see the apartment if you want." I said off-handedly as I tried to settle my vision.

"Sure but we aren't finished. Even Gemma says that you aren't coping. She's a good friend; she cares about you a lot. I can see that she's worried and I am too. Even Emmett thinks you look stressed. Tonight you have to relax, or you aren't allowed come over, understood?" She pressed and started the car.

"I will, I just need some rest first and I'll be fine. Actually I think that I should call in sick, I'll get Tess to cover for me." I muttered as I reached for my phone in my coat pocket.

"Now that is a sensible idea. Come on, let's get you home." She beamed with a satisfied air as she pulled onto the road and sped towards my apartment block across the city, while I made a few phone calls.

When we arrived at the apartment I showed her around briefly before I collapsed onto my oversized sofa. She loved the place. She approved of the neighbourhood. Apparently I was located in one of the best shopping areas in London. I hadn't really noticed. She showed me the best boutiques from the balcony. I hadn't seen her so excited all day.

She told me to go to sleep and that she would be there when I woke up. I told her that she should go back to class but she refused, apparently they had the day off but I didn't buy it for a second. I tried to argue against her but, her being Alice and the force of nature that she is, and the fact that I was really tired, resulted in me giving in eventually. After a few minutes I drifted slowly under a haze of fatigue and gently fell asleep.

True to her word, when I woke up she was sitting beside me on the sofa and the living room was covered in bags, bags of clothes from stores that I didn't even recognise their names.

"Hey sleepy head, I just popped out and picked up a few things that I think you might like. I have to say Bella for someone who lives within a 200 m distance of Oxford Street, you don't seem to even registered it. Although, in your defence, you do have a pretty reasonable wardrobe. Deirdre has excellent taste; much like my own." She said sweetly as she skipped over to where I Iay, snuggled up on the sofa, and she plopped down beside me.

"Have you _been_ out there recently? It's absolutely brilliant! You really have one of the best locations imaginable and you don't even know it." She chatted on about the different stores that she had been to, while she playfully plaited my dishevelled hair across her lap.

"Alice, this is _me_ we're talking about. I don't like shopping, I mean it's not _so_ bad but why bother? Deirdre ends up bringing me to New York or somewhere else every few months to go shopping and believe me, when she's finished on one of her sprees, I have enough clothes for a century or two." I said exacerbated. I was glad for the distraction of girl talk for a while. It gave my mind a break.

"That's why I have all the labels, she's nearly as bad as you are when it comes to shopping. Except she drags me half way around the world to do it. To be honest I only go because I want to see her and I get to travel as well." I said honestly; I absolutely loved to travel.

She looked upset. "You never let _me_ bring you anywhere to go shopping," she pouted as she said these words.

"Aww Alice, that's because, back then, I was young. I hadn't really been outside the States and I hated money being spent on me. Shopping in general was torture for me. But now I've grown up and seen places." I sat up and took her gentle hands in mine.

"Since I became a doctor, money doesn't seem to mean much to me anymore. I could afford this apartment yeah, and I do have quite a lot of money but it doesn't affect my life. I live the same way as I would if I didn't have any. It's just now that I've seen parts of the world, I want to see more and I promise that we can go shopping anywhere you want from now on." I hoped that this would lighten her mood and I was right.

"Yey! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, you won't regret this. It'll be so much fun. Where d'you wanna go? Rome? Milan? Barcelona? Paris?" She squealed, barely containing her excitement. I was definitely going to regret this, I thought.

"Wow hold on there Alice. Can't we just get through tonight before we make any serious plans? What's all this?" I gestured widely at the sea of shopping bags that had flooded my apartment floor.

"Nothing much, just a few things I figured you'd like. _And_ I got you something to wear for tonight." She beamed brightly at me, causing me to draw my eyes from the mass of paper and plastic strewn across my living room floor.

"Alice, wait a second, just because I said I_ mightn't_ hate people spending money on me, _doesn't_ mean that I like it. This stuff must have cost you a fortune, I can't take all of these clothes. It's way too much! Did you buy all this today?" I asked exasperated. I couldn't comprehend how she had bought so much in short time that I had been asleep.

"While you were asleep. I checked your size and picked up a few things out there. And besides Bella, I haven't been able to spend money on you in over six_ years__,_ how do you expect a girl to cope?" This wasn't a question that I dared to answer with an argument just yet.

"And anyway, you can see this as a tiny apology for not saying goodbye and leaving you to shop for yourself. Not go and try some on." She insisted.

"Alice, we've been through this. It wasn't your fault. I really can't accept all this. You have to let me pay you back somehow." I implored her to see reason.

"You can. In Paris." She winked as she leapt up and pulled me to stand amongst the mass of bags beneath me.

"Why do I have the feeling that I will regret this?" I said through my teeth, argument lost.

"Trust me you won't, I have it all planned out, we'll hit the Champs Ellyseés and then-" she began to list her long-winded itinerary from her mind.

"Okay slow down. Fine, you win, again. But I_ will_ pay you back, somehow. I can't believe you got me all this stuff. Thank you so much. What d'you want to see first" I decided that I should be the least bit grateful for all of the money and effort that she had spent on me. I began my role of Barbie-doll.

After about two hours of of nothing but clothes and shoes, my legs finally gave in. It was exhausting. There was one bag left on the floor. Seeing in in its isolated stated gave it a menacing presence. I'd have to stand up again. My feet protested against the thought immediately as I reached for the bag.

"This is for tonight and you_ have_ to wear it, it'll be stunning. Trust me." She reached out faster than me and snatched the bag from the middle of the floor. She plunged her hand inside the bag and pulled out a silk, blue halter-neck dress. The fabric shimmered as she held it out. I gaped in awe.

"Wow, Alice it's gorgeous, actually more than that. It's beautiful. Wait, you want me to wear that to your house tonight?" I asked in complete disbelief. It was so delicate that I dared not to touch it.

"Yes, it'll be stunning," she said with finality as she raked her eyes over the flowing fabric.

"Yes it would be, but no way am I wearing that, Alice it's way too much. I thought the other clothes were bad, but I can't accept this. First of all it looks like it cost hundreds and two; it's not really me. I mean, isn't it a little too much if I show up wearing that?" I would look ridiculously over-dressed.

"No it won't, and you will wear it. You don't just come across this kind of dress every day. We'll dress it down with these nice pair of bootlegs. I was lucky to find them actually, they're Dolce and Gabanna and they're perfect." She emphasised the 't' sound.

"Bella, you'll look great and I'll be dressing up as well so you won't be alone. Come on and try them on quickly, we have to go out in a while," she said with haste behind her words.

"Fine, I'll try it on, go out where?"

"You'll see soon enough," she uttered as she handed me the dress.

All I could do was gape at the reflection in the mirror. I tried the dress and jeans on as Alice instructed. She was right, it did look absolutely stunning. Well, except for the person who wore it. As I looked over the figure in the mirror, I noticed the heavy, darkened bags under my eyes. The little make up that I had worn to work was now blotchy and smeared. My eyebrows were in a permanent furrow above my reddened eyes.

She fished out my silver heels that I had bought in New York with Deirdre and the outfit was completed with a silver necklace that she spotted on my dresser; it had been a gift from David. We were ready to go. But to where?

"Alice, isn't it a little early, it's only 4:30 and I'm not supposed to be there until 7:30," It was really early and I still hadn't figured out how I was going to cope being in the same room as Edward for a long space of time.

"Oh, I know. We just need to make a few stops before we get there," she said plainly.

"Stops where?" I asked with exhaustion.

"You'll see," she winked at me.

Not ten minutes later, she pulled up outside a very expensive looking salon downtown from my apartment. I couldn't see where this was leading until she spoke calmly.

"Bella, I know you won't like this, but it would be great if we could do this without a dispute," she said curtly, pursing her lips.

Then finally it clicked, she wanted to 'doll' me up some more.

"Alice, come_ on_, this is really unnecessary, I'm not going to the ball. First the dress-up and now this," I waved my arm wildly in the general direction of the salon outside with frustration. I knew that she was just being Alice but I had a lot on my mind and a trip to the salon was the last thing that I needed.

"Bella, you need this, you need a distraction, something to keep your mind off things and relax. This is the perfect opportunity and you know it." She said with finality.

"Alice-" I interrupted.

"No, you can do this the easy way or the hard way Bella,"

I finally gave in, as usual, and Alice got her way. She told the stylist instructions that were like a different language to me.

About two hours, several magazines and two glasses of water later, she was finally finished with me. We didn't have time to 'dilly dally' as Alice put it. She had my nails and make up done and we finally made it back to the apartment alive, thankfully.

I hadn't had a chance too see myself in the mirror since before we left the salon, I learned that it was called Elizabeth Arden's.

"Bella, I want this to be a surprise when it's all finished. So absolutely no looking in the mirror until we get back to the apartment," she had said.

When we got back I noticed that David was at home next door by the lights but I really wasn't able to put on a mask again so soon.

To tell the truth, I'd had fun today, it was like old times in Port Angeles. Alice was right; it did take my mind off things. But I was still so confused that I decided to put off seeing David, for a while anyway.

When we got inside, I found that we only had fifteen minutes to be at the Cullen House. Alice told me to hurry and get changed while she did the same.

When I had changed, I stepped out to find that Alice was wearing one of the most beautiful dresses I'd ever seen. It was a moss green, it wasn't casual but it wasn't dressy either, somehow it fit both classes.

"Alice, you look…better than stunning," I splutted.

"Oh pish posh Bella, I'm not the one they'll be looking at tonight," she pointed to a spot behind me. I turned around to look in the full-length mirror at the far wall of my bedroom.

At first I thought someone else had entered the room. A complete stranger was standing in front of me, but then I realised that it was me. It wasn't possible, credible or imaginable that this could be my reflection. Alice really could work magic.

As I gazed silently at the figure before, I analysed her. I looked younger, my hair had been shortened and layered slightly and the natural wave of my hair was emphasised. I really didn't recognise myself. All the worry lines gone and the dress I wore was like magic. The metallic blue silk flowed as I moved gently. The jeans were a perfect fit and looked as if they were made for the dress.

I couldn't register that it was really me. I hadn't looked half as good since before the Cullens left Forks.

"Alice," my eyes began to well up with emotion. This was the best gift she could have given me to lighten my mood.

"You look stunning, my work here is done," she smiled satisfied. I pulled her into an overwhelming hug, trying to express my thanks without saying a word.

"Alice thank you so so much," I blubbered.

"Don't mention it. Now, are you ready to go? Let's dry up those tears before the mascara runs," she smiled knowingly of the unspoken words behind my outburst.

"Alice, this is great. But after all I'm just going to see Esme, why the big to-do?"

"Trust me you won't regret it. And you look _great_ so stop worrying," she smiled encouragingly and took my hand, and led me out the door. With one final glance across the apartment, I locked the door quietly and slipped past David's door.

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! What do you think? Confrontation between B and E is coming up! But is it all sorted? Not yet. Who does Bella run to...**

**Thank you all for your fabulous comments. This might be the last chapter for a while, so I made it extra long. Hope you liked it.**

**R+R**

**SC**

**Xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14  BPOV

**S/N: I o****wn nothing of Twilight. Here goes...enjoy!**

For most of the drive, I was in my own little universe while Alice was chattering about where our grand shopping trip would be. It was decided, Paris. I was genuinely interested in what she was saying but I had a lot on my mind.

Edward.

I still couldn't determine what that expression was before lunch. Was it guilt, regret, anger? I couldn't tell, but thinking about Edward made the hole in my chest larger and more painful with each thought. I had to get over this, he was seventeen , I was almost twenty four, and I was still completely in love with him.

I felt pathetic.

I still hadn't decided what to do about David.

Should I marry him?

The Cullens would no doubt be moving again sometime soon, and when they did, who would I have left? I could marry him and have a secure life and a loving husband.

I loved him.

So why did it feel so wrong?

He wasn't the love of my life, but he loved me and I him. I felt like I was stealing someone else's true love.

Even though Edward did run away from me, I still believed that there was someone out there for everyone. If vampires didn't exist, David was my soulmate. But vampires did exist. I needed to stop trying to avoid that fact, and the fact that he was back.

But he wasn't back for me.

I would never find the kind of love that I held for Edward with anybody else.

David and I were a great couple. He understood me and I him, there was passion but we lacked that certain spark. Marrying him wouldn't be the hardest life imaginable. He was a good guy, a really good guy, I couldn't even bear to think about hurting him. If I did refuse him, what would I do? He would leave me and I would end up alone, again.

Even if I was lucky enough to find someone else I still couldn't marry them. The cycle would repeat over and over and leave me a bitter aged old lady. I still hadn't decided when Alice cut in.

"Bella...hey bellllaaa!... BELLA?" She tried waving her free hand in front of my face in an attempt to catch my attention as she drive the car through the outskirts of London city and into the less urbanised area.

"Oh hey, sorry, I just zoned out. You were saying?" I mused with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

"Bella, what's going on? Lately I've been seeing visions of you and they're starting to confuse me," she looked at me sternly across the darkened car, the headlights of the passing cars illuminating her perfect features with a fierce frown across them.

She pulled the car over and turned to face me.

She took a loud gasp of air and began. "Okay, here goes. I've been a little confused… You know how I am usually so sure of my family's future, yours included. But in the past day or so I've seen your future to be a little muddled. A wedding maybe? Its back in Forks, I think. I'm seeing flicks of an enraged Charlie and Gemma is in a bridesmaid dress rushing everywhere. And you...you are crying and crying and crying." She looked at me in search of an answer, one that I wasn't even able to give to myself. She did seem to be troubled by her lack of foresight as she scrutinised my reaction.

"Alice," - I broke off.

W_hat do I say?_ The thought screeched through my mind like a knife.

"I not really sure of my future myself. I mean, its all been a little crazy, especially since you guys arrived - not that I don't want you here, I really do - but it has brought up a lot of stuff and I need to clear it before I move forward." I was on the verge of tears. She was my best friend and yet I didn't know what to say.

How could I tell her that I couldn't marry David after I had spent so long convincing her that I could move on. She knew of my feelings for David and Edward, but she also knew that Edward didn't love me and I had forbidden her to confront him. I was a mess.

"Look Bella, I really don't want to make things too complicated for you with everything that's going on and I know that I promised both of you that I wouldn't get involved but I think that you should hear him out." She said this with

Was she trying to kill me? I couldn't handle being in the same room as Edward, let alone speak with him. Earlier on that day was excruciating enough, but necessary. I needed him to know that I had moved on so that he could stop pitying me as the fragile human.

I knew that this upcoming discussion between Edward and I was going to be some big apology or even another goodbye. Either of which I couldn't stand. If I were to be honest, I wanted him to be around, even if I couldn't be with him. I knew that he didn't want me anymore but he shouldn't be driven from his family because of me; the fragile human.

Alice had probably made him speak to me earlier or Esme. And quite frankly I didn't want his pity, it was embarrassing. He broke my heart and nearly broke me. I needed to show him that I could move on from him just as easily as he had. I wanted him to think I was stronger than he had always thought. Yes, I loved him and I had been punished well for it when he destroyed me.

Knowing him, he probably blamed himself for the whole thing. I was more to blame than anyone. I believed him when he told me that someone so pure as him would be happy with a fragile human, when I believed his lies. I relied on him, trusted him, more than was fair to anyone and that was why I was so devastated. I needed to set them all straight. I didn't know if I was angry at him, forgiving him or pitying him, but I needed to sort myself out.

When I laid eyes on the Cullen house for the first time, the air left my lungs of a sudden. I thought that their house in Forks was one of the most beautiful I had ever seen but this was truly magnificent. The word 'house' didn't do it any justice. It was a masterpiece; built in a white stone with white columns out the front.

It reminded me of a mini-white house, except that the walls were painted a rich cream colour with stone-surrounded windows. There was a dense forest at the back of the mansion, surrounding it like a wave of greenery lapping on the shore. The front garden was manicured to perfection with an array of fountains. I could sense Esme's touch of elegance in the gardening.

Like the house in Forks, it was situated out from the main urban area and had a winding forest road leading up to it. I assumed that this helped for privacy. I had never seen a house like it. I guessed that it was an old estate from some Lord or Earl many centuries before. The grandeur of the place was palpable in the air, a place that was like a little piece of paradise.

"What d'ya think?" She smirked at me. The driveway was lit along the edge of the kerb near to the house. The garden was also illuminated by the gentle lanterns by the fountains and scattered across the lawn.

From where I was looking, it appeared that every light in the area was switched on for my arrival. I could then see Carlisle's car parked out front as we pulled up beside it.

"Alice, it's unbelievable, I mean so was the one in Forks but this…" I was stuck for words.

"Esme will be glad you like it, a while back she spent quite a while restoring it. I personally _love_ the house but you do tend to miss the old house. But having said that Carlisle enjoys being home and having _you_ here makes it all the better." She said brightly, trying to perk me up.

We were greeted by Carlisle and Esme at the front door. When I saw Esme for the first time in so long, I didn't hesitate but to run straight to her. She pulled me into a gentle hug and kissed my cheek. She hadn't changed one bit. Her smile was as soft and gentle as I remembered and she still carried an air of elegance about her.

Seeing her again brought back old memories of Forks and the time that I spent with them. I was completely happy and oblivious to what Edward really felt at the time. I had missed Esme, she was like a second mother and I deeply cared about her, even after all these years.

"My dear Bella, it has been to long. I have missed you greatly, as have we all." All except two I thought. Rosalie and Edward. It was strangely familiar to be in this situation. It was as though time had reversed and I was seventeen again. As if I had called over after school to hang out with Alice or Edward.

"Now come inside my dear child, I am dying to know what you have been up to all these year! But first you must see the house, Alice mentioned that you have quite an eye for interior design after seeing your apartment. I know that you like antique rather than modern so I hope you like it." I was pretty sure that I would like anything that Esme designed, she really had a talent.

It was like some kind of show. The long lost daughter returns and after all those years and everything was back to normal. No one knew what to say next in the uncomfortable silence so talked as if it wasn't there and chatted like old friends. I knew that Esme wanted to say something but not quite sure how to approach it.

In an attempt to relieve her worry, I winked at her and whispered "Water under the bridge."

I could sense that she wanted to talk to me, but in private, but thankfully not immediately. I couldn't deal with the embarrassment in front of Rosalie or Edward for that matter. For the moment I just wanted to catch up with everyone before the real drama started, which it inevitably would.

Inside the house was something like in movies from the 1700's, but at the same time, it was less grand and more functional.

Inside the front door was a circular room with marble flooring, white with the family crest in the centre and rugs that keep the cold effect of the marble at bay. There was a large staircase on the right and left that curved towards each other, and joined the overhanging hallway above which was carpeted with a thick gold carpet.

The walls were a deeper gold and on them hung huge antique paintings of scenery and portraits of –from a guess— previous owners of the house aswell as ones of the Cullens. The overall effect was exquisite. Esme really was the most brilliant designer I could have imagined. There was still the same feel of open space that the Forks house had even though they were completely different houses.

I didn't know whether to hug Carlisle or to shake his hand but on seeing my dilemma he also pulled me into a hug. "It's good to see you Bella, properly, outside of the hospital that is. Which reminds me, you must tell me how you got into medicine. I'm sure it's a very interesting tale as you have ended up somewhere as unlikely as London." He put his arm over my shoulder and guided me into the house.

From the corner of my eye I could see Alice slip away through one of the doors beside her . We had taken about two steps forward into the parlour when Emmett bounded down the stairs and swallowed me into an iron-clad hug. I felt the air leave me lungs of a sudden as he almost crushed my ribs.

"Ah Emmett – Can't b-r-e-a-t-h ," I wheezed.

"Still as breakable as ever, hey?" I could feel my cheeks redden when I realised my dishevelled state. Gasping for air as he let me down, I fixed my dress and hair half-heartedly. I could see that he was still amused at the fact that I blush, even after all these years but, by the look I gave him, he decided not to crack a smart comment about it.

"Not quite," I smiled, but I was still fighting the urge to run from the house at the thought of seeing Edward again. But it was inevitable. If I wanted to see Alice and the rest of the family, I had to try to forget the past between us and try and remain at least friends. This was going to be good. The monster that constantly prodded at the wound in my heart ever since the day Edward left me was deleriously happy.

"You haven't changed that much," he considered. "I expected a notable difference but when I first saw you at work, same as ever."

"It hasn't been that long Emmett, you sound like it has been centuries," I smiled because for me it did feel like centuries.

"Trust me 'lil' sis' for some of us it has been more lik-", he was suddenly cut off by a whoosh of air as Alice whizzed down the stairs and between Emmett and I. She gave him, what appeared to be, a smack into the chest. She said something so fast that I couldn't register the words.

"-not now—Edward's—chance…" she seethed through her teeth at Emmett.

I couldn't pick it up fast enough. Alice then sweetly turned, skipped over to me, linked her arm in mine and pulled me off to the kitchen. She shut the door with a definite 'thud' and switched on all of the appliances that would make the greatest noise.

The kitchen was a little overwhelming, it was the dream kitchen. All brand-new appliances and walnut counter tops and cream wood doors. It was spacious and yet it retained the antique look of the rest of the house. It seemed absurd that it was fitted out to that extent when they would never make use of the kitchen.

Alice expression looked apologetic as she crossed the room in milliseconds and whispered ever so gently in my ear.

"Are you okay? I know that was a little awkward,"

"Alice, I'm fine and why are we whispering with all of this?" I gestured to the array of appliances that were creating such a monstrous noise.

"So the others can't hear us, but you're fine right?"

"Alice. Stop, I'm not going to break down, just relax." I put my arms on her shoulders to try and make my mask of calmness look more genuine.

"I'm sorry, I have just been having these visions that you and Edward have a fight and things happen and words are said… I'm just afraid of losing my best friend that's all." I truly adored this girl.

"Alice, I'm not going to pick a fight, I'm here as a guest, and you're not going to lose me. You'll always be my best friend no matter what happens, besides, I wouldn't want to prevent the Paris trip from happening, I might not survive your wrath" I joked to placate her but she still looked worried.

"Where is he anyways?" I couldn't help to satisfy my curiosity. Alice decided to avoid this question with another.

"So you're not angry with him?" She pressed this question like a hot iron.

"Alice we won't fight and it's been so long that it should just be forgotten. Now can we please turn off all of these and go back out?" I asked, gesturing to the kitchen worktop.

"Fine, Esme really wants to know what you think of the house, so we have to." She led me to the living room where they were all seated. I took a seat beside Alice on the fabulous couch. The living room was extremely large but yet it was homely. The sofas were metallic blue with a gold leaf design and the rest of the room incorporated the colour scheme.

The walls were decorated with similar paintings as the entrance foyer and the floor was covered in walnut flooring. Esme had all of the coffee tables and cabinets to match the dark wood and which looked original from the 1700s. There were photographs of the family on a few of the surfaces. I noticed a few of them as pictures of Jasper and Alice's wedding or Emmett's and Rosalie's. Then I spotted one that was face down on the antique unit. I wondered why it was faced down because, with vampire senses, Esme wouldn't have missed it. I was brought back to reality when I realised that I was the guest and I should start the conversation.

"So tell me, how long have you all been in London?" I directed my question to Carlisle, knowing that he was the safest bet of a good answer.

"We arrived about ten days ago, and we've already settled in perfectly as you can see," he smiled. The unease in the room was palpable and the conversation was as dry as a bone.

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I said it would be a while, but I decided against it. I've had all of previous chapters very basically written out since I began this story. This was my first fully fresh chapter in a long time. Thoughts?**

**If anyone is wondering about some of the spellings, I live in Ireland and I am writing in from the UK type of spelling.**

**Someone mentioned that, in the previous chapter, Bella didn't drive to work but that she drove to the restaurant at lunch. I would like to clarify that she was driving Gemma's car. It mentions it in the chapter briefly. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear and thank you for bringing it to my attention. P.S. Bella asked Gemma could she drive because she wanted the distraction. When Bella is stressed, she always drives the car. Its part of her avoidance of pain.**

**I need to know before the next chapter. How was the Bella-Esme reunion? I have the full next chapter finished already but I need this feedback first.**

**Bella and Edward finally begin their confrontation on a level playing field in the next chapter, so as much feedback as you can give will result in a faster update! Sorry this A/N was so long!**

**Love you all.**

**SC**


	15. Chapter 15  BPOV

**S/****N: I own nothing of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 15 -**

Carlisle smiled encouragingly at me.

"Might I ask, why you chose London?" I pressed in a weak attempt at making a conversation. Thankfully, and slowly, Emmett, Alice and Esme started talking in hushed tones beginning their own conversation.

"Of course, I was born in London originally and I have always seen it as a place of new beginning. It was here that I was changed many decades ago. And so began a whole new life for me, and I have felt attached to the city ever since." He said this with a pleasant tone

"It _is_ a beautiful city, to be fair. All the same I do miss the States sometimes myself. For me it'sbeen a fresh start too." I tried to keep my tone light and confident to hide the underlying panic.

London was the place where I really started to get past Edward and start a new life with new friends and colleagues. It was my life now. If the Cullens left again, would I have to move?

"Would you ever consider returning to America Bella?" This question took me by surprise, I was stuck for an answer. _Would I go back? If it came to it__.__ Should I go back?_

"Um, well… I really don't know. I miss America and Forks, but then again I have a job here. Maybe, for Charlie's sake. London isn't so bad aside from all the traffic and noise. It's kinda like home for me now. I've lived here for nearly five years." I had forgotten about where I was, the speech was mainly directed at myself. I was convincing myself that I belonged here.

"Well spoken Bella and I agree it isn't so bad and you seem to have settled in well afterall. I hear that you went to Oxford, you must…" Carlisle was still speaking but another sound nearby trailed through the house.

It was as if all sounds silenced from the world and all that could be heard was the sound of the piano.

He was playing my lullaby. The sounds of the keys wafted throughout the house. The light drifting tune was carried through the open house. With each note that he played, my heart ached to go to the source of the music. It brought flashes of memory to my mind with each key, memories that I had forbidden myself to think about for the last six years.

I couldn't listen to it, every note wrenched at my heart making the gaping hole bigger and bigger. Suddenly I realised that we weren't back in Forks and the details of the current situation hit me like a wall. If I wasn't a doctor, I would have presumed I was having a heart attack of some kind.

Alice looked furious as did Emmett who was shaking his head in shame. I heard him mutter the words; 'Dick. Move.' to himself quietly. I saw that Carlisle looked uncomfortable when he finally realised what was happening. I glanced at Esme who looked like she wanted to explain for his actions or burst into tears. Alice then stood up sharply and stalked off to wherever the piano was playing I presumed.

I felt like I would be sick, just like me to throw up over some priceless heirloom. I unclenched my fists and I excused myself to the bathroom in the dead silence of the living room. Esme showed me where to go. She began to say something but I cut her off.

"Esme, I just need a minute if that's okay. Can we talk then?" I hoped that she would agree without seeing my fragility. She nodded her head gently in sadness and retreated to the living room once more.

When I inside the extravagant bathroom, I shut the door and leant my head against the back of it for support. The sound of the piano couldn't be heard thankfully.

_What was I doing here?_

I should've just stayed at home and steer clear of him all together. But _why_ was he playing that piece, of all pieces in the world he could've played he played that one. The pain in my head was overwhelming and my heart, the poor scarred organ in my chest ached, he knew what that music meant to me. Emmett was right; Dick. Move.

Maybe he was practising for his latest girlfriend. That was more like it; another distraction was going to get her heart broken. Someone else who would share all of the memories that we did. Some girl who thought her life was sorted with this family. Someone who thought that she finally belonged in the world.

I turned my back against the door and sank to the floor against the silky smooth wood in my despair at the thought of this.

Why did I think that I could do this? If he could weaken me this much with a few notes of a piano, how could I even _speak_ to him without exploding into tears. I really needed to get home and just cry and cry, I thought.

But what was that going to do? Nothing.

Then a sudden jerk of defiance came over me; I remembered the promise that I'd made to myself. No more tears over Edward Cullen.

I was stronger than this, I _could _do this. I wrenched myself to my feet and moved in front of the elaborate mirror. The bathroom was amazing. The main point of it was for luxury; a gold and white interior with antique wooded units. It was ridiculously glamourous for a house of vampires.

I stared at my reflection for what felt like an hour. I was on the verge of tears in this ridiculous dress and I looked pathetic. No, I wasn't going to let him do this to me. I splashed water on my cheeks without destroying my make-up and headed back in the direction of the living room.

I noticed that the door was closed. I looked around me and noticed that none of the others were closed; all wide open. I slowly opened the door cautiously and stepped inside.

The sight that I discovered made me gasp. Edward was in the room, he didn't look happy. His scolded expression seemed more like a five year old's after being told he was grounded. Despite myself I smirked at the comparison. I saw confusion cross his face at my expression but it was gone as soon as it had come. He had his mask on _again._I remembered how difficult he was when he pulled on that face. I chose to ignore it and sit next to Alice.

It was then that I realised that, since entering the room, I hadn't broken eye contact with Edward. My cheeks flushed at the thought and I gave her a wide reassuring smile.

"So Bella, when are we going to Paris?" It was clear that she was trying to lighten the angst in the atmosphere of the room. All eyes were fixated on either Edward or on me now. I decided to just go with it. Great now, everyone was going to know about the trip. So much for a little privacy.

"It's really up to you Alice. I'm way overdue on holidays. Haven't taken any in months." I said as I reached for the glass of water that Esme had laid out earlier on the ornate coffee table.

"So as soon as possible?" She pressed with genuine excitement.

"Name the day and I'm all yours."

Surprisingly I was looking forward to the trip. I could catch up with Alice and get a chance to see where things are going with David. I would get a chance to really think about the future. Although from past experience with Alice at the mall, I had a feeling that this break would be more of a workout from shop to shop than a relaxing break away. If that's what she could do in Port Angeles, I was afraid to think of what she'd be like in such a big fashion-city.

Everyone seemed to break their stares with Edward and tuned into the conversation. "What's this about Paris?" Carlisle asked with a little too much eagerness.

"Bella has agreed to let me take her to Paris for a shopping spree. Miiiiimmm!" She squealed with such a tone that I could swear that my ears nearly popped. "It's going to be so much fun!"

We continued on talking for a couple of hours. It was really nice to relax and chat with them all, well all except one. He hadn't said a word all night but I was crisp clear of his exact presence. Every time I looked in his direction, he was staring at me intently. He didn't try to hide it either, that is until Emmett saw how weird it was and he discreetly kicked his foot. He thought I didn't see it, so I hid my reaction.

Throughout the night we talked about everything from the hospital to High School. I told them that I had learned the classical flute, which amazed them all. The flute had been a small miracle back in Forks, it helped to take my mind off Edward.

As the evening came to an end, I began to pick up my things and Alice came to a stand too. We said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Emmet and headed outside.

Esme stopped me. "You will stop by again, won't you? Jasper and Rose will be so disappointed that they missed you," she said warmly. How could I ever say no to this woman.

"Yes, of course. I definitely will." I highly doubted that Rosalie would be sad that she missed my visit, I wasn't so sure about how Jasper would feel about me being back in their lives for however short the time would be. She smiled and hugged me goodbye warmly.

Edward still sat in the armchair and didn't move from where he was while I was leaving. I could see him from where I stood in the doorway, his eyes boring into mine. I said goodbye to everyone else and headed for the car.

What was his problem?

Alice was already in the car waiting, when I sensed someone behind me. I turned to see Edward two steps away from me. His proximity made my skin warm up. The house lit up the magnificent gardens and winding driveway we were on once more. I stood there, waiting for a few seconds and decided that I was tired of this.

"What do you want Edward?" He seemed to be disputing something with himself. His shadow casting a better view for me to see his frame.

"Walk with me?" He mused. I didn't know how to respond. The very sound of voice had me stunned. He was perfect.

Should I go? Why did he want to talk to me, in the middle of the night. No I couldnt give in, I had to be strong.

"Cant it wait? If it's about work, then just tell me tomorrow." I said offhandedly but made no move to leave.

"No, I really need to say this, once and for all," he said with a shaky certainty in his voice.

"But Alice-"

"Alice will be fine, she won't mind waiting. Come.for old times sake?" Then realisation crossed his face. The last walk we had, was the last time we saw each in Forks, when he left, for good.

"I'm sorry," he admitted with deep sadness that seemed to be laced with guilt in his voice.

"No, it's fine I'll go," I relented. He seemed relieved at this. Alice pranced from the car and sang. "See you in a bit Bella. Don't be too long," she warned playfully as she danced into the house.

I turned to face Edward. Words were stuck in my throat. This was the first time that we were completely alone together outside of work in six years. Edward. He was here, before my eyes. It wasn't my imagination or a dream. He was here, close enough to speak to, to touch...

"Um, if you don't mind I would like to show you something. Its in the woods," he stated with uncertain angst.

"Yeah sure, do you have a flashlight?" I tried to hide the fact that going into the woods with him was a terrifying, painful and nostalgic notion. I flashed him a reassuring smile as I asked this very obvious question.

What was wrong with me? I should just confront the awkwardness between us or either put back on the tough-girl mask.

The truth was that I didn't have the energy for either anymore.

This seemed to brighten his spirits, I noticed a gentle smirk reach his lips. "Well I don't need one but I can get one for you if you don't trust me."

It was then that he chose to do the most earth-moving thing possible at that moment.

He flashed his crooked smile at me. It took all that I had not to launch myself at him and cover those delicious lips with my own.

He seemed to take the silence differently. "It's actually no problem if you're more comfortable with a flashlight,"

"Oh no I don't mind the darkness, and I just so you know, I do trust you not to hurt me." I tried to read his expression but found that it was blank.

"You seem to be in a better mood," he mused.

"Um...shouldn't we be getting started walking?"

"I suppose, do you have a jacket?" He said this while appraising my attire.

"Well, I hadn't bargained for a forest walk, so no. But I'm fine, its not that cold." I insisted,closing my eyes, anxious to get the upcoming conversation over with. When I opened my eyes he was gone. I caught movement to my right and heard him open and shut one of the car doors. In an instant, he was before my with a dark jacket over his shoulder.

He held out the jacket for me. I gently shrugged it on over my dress and could feel the electricity crawl over my shoulders as he helped my into the jacket.

It took all of a second for me to register that this was_ his_ jacket.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the feedback. I changed Carlisle's original story to suit the storyline of this one! Please tell me how you think the upcoming Bella and Edward scene should go. What is he going to show her in the woods? Read and Review guys! Xxxxxxx**


End file.
